El Veradero Hogar
by YinYueMengxiang
Summary: El olvidada profecia del Guerrero Prometido, era sólo una leyenda, pasa a primer plano cuando un príncipe pide ayuda para los guerreros del Palacio de Jade. Pero la forma en la batalla descubrirá que detrás de la profecía son los hechos más ocultos. AVISO: la fanfic será larga.
1. Grand Imperio del Pasado

**Hola! Esa es mí primera fanfic en eso site. Espero que les guste de ella. Si algunas partes son similares, no era mi intención. Esta historia que voy publicando hace algún tiempo en otro sitio.**

**¡Ah! Perdona mis errores en Inglés, soy brasileño y yo trato de escribir bien en español para que usted pueda leer.  
Y Kung Fu Panda no és mio, sólo los nuevos personajes y voy decir el significado de sus nombres al final del capítulo**

* * *

En el Valle de la Paz era uno dia comun. El gongo sono como todos los dias, los guerreros entrenaron lo dia todo y despues de todo eso, fueran jantar. Cuando entraron en la cocina, encontraran a Po ya preparando lo jantar.

Sus famosos fídeos. Sus amigos se lo adoraban, incluso Tigresa que los aprobo cuando se fue haciendo más próxima de el, dandole una chance.

Hoy ya hacia algunos meses de la derota de Lord Shen, lo increíble hecho del panda, el Guerrero del Dragon.

El tenía la paz interior y se lo converteu en un grand maestro, como siempre soño. No podria estar más feliz... ganó kung fu, lo respeto de sus ídolos, su amistad, aún más despues de probar al mundo que el era lo mayor y más poderoso guerrero.

En ese día, lo jantar ocurria como siempre, entre bromas de Mantis y Mono, charlas entre el, Víbora, Grulla y hasta Tigresa.

- Chicos, los fídeos estan listos - dise mientras entregava a cada uno de ellos su taza con comida.

Durante el jantar, Po tenía una idea.

- Entonces... ya que mañana es nuestro dia libre, ¿que piensan si ficamos charlando sobre historias de terror?

- Uh, yo se lo adoro eso tipo de historias - dijo Mantis animado.

- ¡Yo que empezo! - grito Mono levantando la zarpa, el intento hacer voz para asustarlos pero solo conseguiu oir risas.

- Esta bién, vamos a mi habitación.

Así, todos ayudaran Po a hacer la limpieza da cocina para que pudesen empezar luego con sus planos para la noche.

Por algunos minutos, Mono conto las historietas de terror que se lo contaban en su villa. Sin demonstrar Víbora era una de las que se asustaba un poco. Po demonsto mucho, hasta porque el se lo creía mucho en eso, tenía visto fastasmas con Mono y Tigresa en una missión. Tigresa por su vez no dejava mostrar nada, seguramente, aún no creía no que hubiera visto en la misma missione que Po estaba rememorando ahora.

Mono solto un grito que asusto a Po y sus amigos no pudieram evitar de soltar las risas. Y algun tiempo despues, mismo Mantis ya no tenía más historia. Resolvieron contar algunas leyendas antiguas da China.

Fue la vez de Po hablar, porque el conocía como ninguno más las lendas. Leyó sobre ellas por toda su vida.

- Esa es la leyenda de un grand imperio de tigres desde hace mucho tiempo en la China... - en especial Tigresa presto atencion a esa historia.

**La leyenda del Grand Imperio del Pasado:**

Maestro Oogway tenía lo costumbre de contarla para enseñar sobre la ambicion e avisar de una leyenda que hasta ahora permanece así, apenas palabras. Pero tudo que el anciana tortuga dis es sábio e no se debe perder la confianza.

Hay más de cien años, un jovén tigre llamado Hu Yong era el líder de un bando de ladrones sin piedad que estaba actuando en el sul da China. Oogway fue llamado para pararlos antes de hacer más maldad, antes de pasar del limites.

Cuando la tortuga anciana llego donde Hu y su grupo estaban acamparon, Oogway aparto Hu do resto de ellos para tener una charla en la cual descubrió que su motivo para robar era a pobresa del pueblo donde vivía y su deseo era mudar la vida de todos. O que la tortuga tenía a dicir podria ayudar mucho a lo tigre.

El le dijo que Hu Yong tenía un grand coración, una grand mision e su abilidad en liderar lo ayudaria a construir un imperio que seria algo como lo paraíso, donde no habria injusti y los pueblerinos seria felices.

Entonces el abandono la vida de ladrón convencido sus amigos, el dio inicio su novo hogar con ellos.

Así, la noticia de su reinado y su bueno rey se disemino por lo país. Lo tigres de lo viejo pueblo de Hu, fueran para su novo reino. Los otros animales que deseaban una vida mejor también se dirigiran para alla, incluso muchos felinos de todas especies.

Hu se enamoro de una tigresa branca llamada Ming que dio la luz a dos tigrecitos, lo mayor fue llamado de Zhen De que tenía su pelaje alaranjada y su hermano alguns años menor era Hui Nuan que era un hermoso tigrecito branco. En ese dia, Oogway estaba con el y se lo dijo que lo más jovén deberia receber más atencion y instrución para no caer para el mal.

Zhen no le hizo caso y lo ejemplo que daba al pequeño tigre branco era su hermano mayor. Hui sentiu celos de su padre con el y a cada dia que pasaba, eso se volvía más fuerte.

Lo costubre de ancestrales dos tigres era revelar su futuro cuando si tiene cierta edad, a los 25 años.

La prevision de Zhen era que el seria tan bueno imperador como su Hu Yong, amado esposo y padre, desde que el mal no passe por su camino y no se importo porque no entendió. A los dos años seguientes, Hui ganó una también. En el pergamino estaba escrito que el seria como su padre y su hermano, pero si el rancor de su coración no estivese más presente. Pero, no mudando, seria derrotado por dos veces, si en la primera no muda de actitud, la segunda derrota sería por las patas de el Guerrero Prometido.

Ambos los hemanos se enamoraran de Akame, la más hermosa, cariñosa y inteligente tigresa del sitio. Akame era apasionada por Zhen De, eran unidos en la eternidad por el caprichos del destino. Y eso hizo con que la alma de Hui Nuan volviese en negro de odio y amargura.

Zhen subio al trono con ella y estavan a un fio de la felicidad absoluta con la llegada de su primero hijo. Un ataque al pueblo hizo que Zhen dejase lo palácio para ayudar y fue asesinado en una trampa que Akame descubrió ser de su acuñado.

En troca de dejar a ella y su cachorro nombrado Dishi a salvo, Akame se caso con el y una vez en poder, intento comandar la China intera. Pero fue derrotado por los viejos Cinco Furiosos y Oogway. Tomo la esposa, el hijo, en esa época ya nacido y que cuidaba como suyo, y se fue.

Fin de narración

- Hasta hoy permanece leyenda, aqui por el medio de China.

- Ahora tu te pareces con Oogway, hablando de esa manera – bromió Mono fingiendo emocion.

- ¿Verdad?

- No – respondio arrancando risas de Grulla y Mantis – eres muy ingenuo, Po.

- Creo que la historia fue incrible y tiene una gran moral – lo defendió Víbora mirando a los tres con reprovación, pero no los impedió de continuar.

- Gracias, Víbora. Bueno, voy para mi habitación. Voy levantar temprano para ayudar mi padre en lo restaurante – dijo Po salindo y siendo seguidos por los otros.

Se dieran buena noche.

Víbora fue la única que noto lo cambio de Tigresa e habló con ella.

- Tigresa...

- Si.

- ¿Que pasa a ti?

- No es nada – miro la Víbora, que esperaba que su amiga contarsela la verdad – está bién... me gusto de la leyenda que Po se lo conto, hasta imaginé que se fuera verdad, me gustaria pensar saber que soy de alla.

- Entiendo. Pero no te pierdas las esperanzas, porque si Po encontró su pasado, usted también puede.

- Cierto, grácias y buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Tigresa.

* * *

- Estamos a algunos dias de llegar, señor - dijo un siervo.

- Hm, es bueno volver a casa, ¿verdad, cariño? Vamos a sanar y reconstruir lo que fue tomado de nosotros.

- Por supuesto, señor - dijo una voz femenina, parecía exhausto. Su salud no era buena y no podía más soportar la compañía de su marido.

Estaban en un barco grande, seguido por pequeñas embarcaciones, tripuladas por completo. Su destino era una tierra abandonada por ellos hace mucho tiempo para dar continuidad sólo a los caprichos de su jefe y que su ajuste de cuentas con un cierto grupo que acechaba.

- Ellos utilizó la palabra para volver mis soldados contra mí, pero me van a pagar, ¡voy a encontrarlos todos y que van a sufrir!

* * *

**Sus nombres:**

**Hu Yong: Tigre Valiente**

**Ming: Brillante**

**Zhen De: Precious Virtud**

**Hui Nuan: Inteligencia Genial**

**Akame: Divina**

**Dishi: Hombre de Virtud**

**Espero que hayan desfrutado de primero capítulo y dejen sus reviews para que yo pueda saber.**

**Hasta luego. (:**


	2. Secretos y Sospechas

**¡Hola chicos!, espero de corazón que usted estean a desfrutar de mí fanfic. Al final de cada capítulo, voy a responder los reviews.  
Aqui vá más un capítulo e de nuevo, perdoname por los errores de escrita. Yo erre mismo en el início da fanfic, sou una chica, brasileña y escribi "brasileño", coración donde era para ser corazón. Pero se usted entendió, estoy feliz. Haha**

**SIN MÁS DEMORA, buena lectura.**

* * *

Era por la mañana, estaban casi en su antigua patria, el estómago de Hui se movia era tal felicidad de volver a su casa. Akame estaba sentado en la cubierta del barco solo y pensando que era el momento de decir la verdad antes de que su querido esposo tenía una idea desafortunada.

Esa tigresa echaba de menos su marido, su verdadero amor ... pero de alguna manera él vivió en su hijo, ella podía ver y lo sentía. El sería como su padre, aunque no sabía la verdad. Ella estaba orgullosa de como era su hijo, estaba orgullosa de el ser como su padre y siempre a recuerdar sonreía, y también ver a su hijo, nada lo alejaba de la felicidad cuando estaba cerca de él.

Una recordación se le hizo respirar golpe, como si estuviera asustada. Logo no estaría aquí y no podía salir de este mundo para se juntar a Zhen sin hacer una última cosa por su hijo y China. Era el momento de entregar el Dishi lo que era tuyo y dejar el resto a las manos del grande y mayor dios, el destino.

Fue tomada de sus pensamientos por una pata en el hombro. Hui se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su esposa, que él amaba tanto, lo menos que dijo. Él la miró con cariño como siempre lo hacía y estaba tranquilo como siempre desde que se acordó el matrimonio, por supuesto, con sus términos.

- Akame querida, vamos de regreso a nuestra casa y el sanador se había comprometido a deshacerte de este mal. Y mientras tanto, voy a preparar nuestro reino, para nuestra familia.

- Gracias querido, me gusta verlo feliz - sonrió. En verdad a ella realmente le gustaba verlo así, no quería que las cosas fueran de eso modo. Pero nada podía ser cambiado en este punto, así que ella lo perdonó porque nunca hizo daño a una cierta criatura segura de que podía proteger y estar alrededor - ¿Ha visto a mi hijo?

- Él está entrenando allí y antes de comer, me ayuda con las estrategias de dominación de la provincia.

- Oh, está bien entonces. Quiero hablar con él, su cumpleaños se acerca y ...

- ¡No podemos entregar a el exactamente cómo eso esta!

- Puede volver a escribir el pergamino, pero no puede cambiar su destino, no puede cambiar lo que hace - respondió Akame ensalzando la voz - Por desgracia para usted.

- Siempre has deseado esto, ¿no es así? - Bajó la mirada, molesto, siempre lo imaginó.

- No pongas palabras en mi boca. Usted sabe que sólo accedió a eso para protegerlo, aunque no me gusta cómo trata a nuestros servintes cuando se hizo mucho menos de lo que quiere hacer para gobernar esta tierra de nuevo.

- Lo sé, tú nunca podría amarme, pero lo que importa es que usted és mi emperatriz. Mís decisiones que no son su opción. Ellos deben pagar y lo sabes, no voy a renunciar a mi venganza y de recuperar lo que es mío - se retiraba de la cubierta para estar a solas en una habitación.

Se quedo enfadado por los comentarios de su esposa y no permitiría que Dishi supiese la verdad. Si lo que mantuvo toda su vida se iba por el desagüe tendría que romper el acuerdo hecho con su amada Akame. Lo que él no sabía, es que el joven tigre había escuchado parte de la conversación, se habló acerca de su destino y luego corrió a su habitación antes de ser capturado por el padre, o por quien él creía que era su padre.

El joven tigre se sentó en su cama con la mirada perdida, preocupado por el mensaje de que su regalo puede contener. Se imaginaba que su madre le ofrecen de todos modos, pero no sabía si leer o aceptar, era encontrar algo que no era seguro.

"Me pregunto ¿lo que está escrito en lo pergamino para que a mi padre no quería que yo lo lee? Yo nunca iría contra él, si és eso, no es aceptado mi destino, el és mi padre."

Poco sabía que su destino tenía algo además de ir en contra de su padre, tenía un secreto que nunca pensó que existía.

Por su parte, Hui Nuan fue informado de espionaje, y estaba seguro de que él entendió lo que su madre quería decir. Así, empezó a pensar en una manera de deshacerse del muchacho.

- Cuando aportarmos el camino a casa para recibir mis reclutas nuevos, vamos a dar una manera en Dishi - Hui dijo, dirigiéndose al guardia, quien informó. Puso su zarpa en su mentón y miraba a lo techo - Todavía estoy pensando en cómo hacer eso exactamente, pero vamos a parar mañana, tenemos que estar seguros que el principe sabe la historia de su verdadero padre, y ya sabes, lo siento por Akame, pero tengo que romper mi promesa.

El soldado asintió con una tenebrosa sonrisa y se fue de ahí para contar la nueva orden a su amigo que también nunca gustaba de el principe.

* * *

En el Valle de la Paz, los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero del Dragon estaban enviando unos jabalís ladrones a la cárcel. Despues de algunos minutos, ellos confesaron que pensaba robar el valle justo antes do sonar del gong para que los guerreros no arrestase los de nuevo.

Eran los mismos jabalís que asaltaron a las últimas semanas sólo para comer o tener dinero para comer, no eran peligrosos, pero asustaban a los residentes.

Volviendo al Palacio de Jade, cada vez que Po subía las escaleras, lo hizo con menos esfuerzo. Poco a poco iba mejorando sus habilidades y resistencia, pero cuando se trata de una pelea que no le importaba si estaba cansado, eso no existía en ese momento, la lucha era su vida. Especialmente con sus ídolos y amigos. Entraron en la cocina, él almuerzo para que pudieran continuar la formación.

- El almuerzo es servido personal - se acercó a la mesa y de sus amigos. Entregó los platos a todos y si sientó en su silla de siempre. Hasta Tigresa comenzó a comer los fideos deliciosos de su amigo.

- Gracias - dijo todos.

Y durante la comida, el maestro Shifu aparece.

- Estudiantes, tengo que salir a entregar un mensaje que no puede esperar, y como no voy a estar aquí para acompañar esta etapa de la formación, no habrá lo entrenamiento de hoy, pero estad atentos a cualquier señal de malhechores.

- ¿Por qué no pedir la entrega de Zeng, maestro? - Po preguntó sin comprender y con las cejas alzadas.

- Es un mensaje muy importante y nadie puede desviarla a su destino. Zeng no sería rival si algún matón hay decidido atacarlo por la razón que sea. Volveré mañana para el almuerzo.

Po asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que entendía, como hizo los otros guerreros. Después de un gesto de respeto a su amo, el se había ido y los seis amigos terminaron de comer en medio a bromas de todos los días. Cuando haya terminado, el panda estaba lavando los platos y antes de que los otros se fueron de la cocina, rompió el silencio.

- Chicos, ¿qué piensa usted de ir al valle a pasear y despues cenar en el restaurante de mi padre hoy?

- Mal acaba de comer y ya está pensando en eso otra vez? - Pregunta Mantis con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo que los demás no segurassem y empezar a reírse.

- No és nada de eso, no haha - Po estaba avergonzado y dejo los platos para poner una zarpa en su cuello - Estaba pensando en lo que podía hacer, ya que no tendrá que seguir entrenando. Y deseo ver a mí padre, hay mucho tiempo no lo veo.

- Muy bien, así que nos aprovechamos y el movimiento ocular en el valle, como una ronda.

- De acuerdo, Grulla - acordó Mantis.

- Voy a entrenar y luego meditar un poco - Tigresa, dijo en serio, ella no quería salir con sus compañeros, sabía que iba a pasar con ella y Viper y su amiga, de seguro, trataría de forzarla a comprar algo de ropa. Sabía porque el Festival de Primavera se aproximaba y antes de festivales era siempre lo mismo que se lo ocurre.

- Oh, ¿qué es Tigresa? Venga, con nosotros y relájese un poco - insistió el panda, haciendo la voz del niño - por favor, por favor, vengaaa!

- Pero... ¿relajar con bandidos cerca de aqui?

Mismo así el insistió y Víbora se unió a él para que su amigo acepte la invitación.

- Esta bién, desde que... nadie me obliga a probar o comprar algo cuando no tiengo ganas - dijo mirando a su amiga y que a veces el panda, que todavía, insistía en que ella juegase con sus figuras de acción - Lo haré.

Ambos los amigos soltarón unos grititos y tenían una sonrisa, los otros tres se reían de la situación. Aunque sea lo mayor guerrero, lo más poderoso, lo que derroto Lord Shen y su frota con la paz interior, Po aun és lo panda torpe, amigo, de buen corazón y juguetón de siempre. Y Víbora, una chica que era amiga y como una hermana para lo tigre hembra, que nunca la dejaría de aleja de la diversión de ellos.

Una vez que todos ayudaran Po y dieran por terminada la limpieza de la cocina, bajarón las escaleras y se encontraban en el valle.

Los chicos se separaron los dos guerreras que salen solas. Algo molesto a la maestra del estilo tigre, pero no sabía lo que era, miró de reojo a los tejados. Sintió que los guerreros estaban siendo observados, pero no sabía dónde. Paró sus trillas para observar mejor y intentar saber donde venía la mirada muy incomoda.

"Ahhhh, ¿qué es eso?... Probablemente nada, yo no quería venir, eso es todo."

- ¿Algo pasó Tigresa? Me puede decir - su amigo notó el cambio en su expresión, como los ojos de tigresa pasó por el lugar sin detenerse.

- Pensé que nos estaban siguiendo, pero... no debe ser cualquier cosa - dijo ella despacio - No, nadie puede hacerlo en plena luz del día sin ser descubierto. Al menos por nosotras.

- Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante y los ojos muy abiertos, sé que pronto vamos a ver si tienes razón.

Tigresa asintió y no hizo caso al que sintió. Balanceó la cabeza y volvió a andar.

* * *

De hecho, no sólo ella y sus amigas estaban siendo observados en ese mismo momento, para un rápido lince que fue enviado en una misión para el guerrero y el guerrero del dragón Prometida.

El panda, ya sabía quién era porque hacía la difusión que era lo protetor de toda China, no fue su salvador una sóla vez. Y el lince se preguntó si realmente sería tan poderoso como ellos decían, pero sabía que las apariencias engañaban.

Y después de asegurarse del paradero del Guerrero Dragón, él se fue para el gran barco donde su jefe estaría antes de llegar a la nueva tierra y lo rápido que era, a llegado tan lejos en tan sólo un día.

Pero se detuvo a los pocos metros, porque no podía creer lo que veía. En un callejón donde estaba, detrás de unas cajas, vio a una joven tigresa.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo puede? Si pensar en la profecía de pergamino de mi emperatriz, el príncipe no podría ser tal guerrero."

* * *

**¿Eso fue a ver al lince está conectado con el secreto de Akame?**  
**¿A quién fue este mensaje Shifu?**  
**Pronto lo averiguaremos. Espero que han disfrutado. (:  
Hagan sus apuestas como Mantis y Mono harían. hahaha**

**Y en respuesta al reviews de primero capítulo.**  
**Gianella: grácias por el cumplido y estoy feliz que entiende. Yo estudie por tres años, pero aún no creo que estea bueno, y leyendo fanfics en español voy mejorando. Muchas grácias, de verdad.**

**Black rose -IMZ: grácias a ti también, por apoyarme y estoy contenta que le gusto. Voy continuar sí. *-***

**Hasta luego. o/**


	3. Início del Camino y Amor de Madre

**Bueno, estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo guste y perdoname por los muchos errores de ortografia. Por vezes escribo como si estuviese en portugues que és más complicado y estoy acostumbrada**

**En lo final contesto los reviews. Kung Fu Panda no me pertenze (infelizmente) y buena lectura. o/**

* * *

Tigresa aún estava pensando em que sentia alrededor, miro fijamente a lo callejón de que se aproximava en su caminho. No había nada más que cajas y más cajas en el. Se encogió de hombros y olvidar.

- ¿Adonde vamos?

- Vamos llegar a la tienda, voy comprar una nueva sombrilla ¿vá comprar alguna cosa?

- ¿Sombrilla? – Eso hizo com que Tigresa quedase enojada por um rato, levantó una ceja y entre cerro los ojos. La felina rememorava a una cierta danzarina que volvió a uma ladrona y fue derrotada por tres de los guerreros, incluso Po.

- ¿Vá comprar alguna cosa? – pregunto de nuevo Víbora, no haciendo caso a expresión de su amiga.

- Ah... claro que no – dijo y intento no mostrar nerviosismo por lo tema que ella mismo había empezado.

- Vamos Tigresa, al minos probarse algo o mira a las cosas, son tan hermosas...

- No, Víbora, no.

- Tigresa...

- No - dijo empezando a si enojar. Pero Víbora insistió mucho más y llego a recurrir a otro modo de convencerla dejando ver una ancha sonrisa, con algo de malicia.

- Usted irá probarse algo ¿o yo tendré que le chantajear?

- Ahhh, ¡esta bien! ¡Pero no di o hace nada! – Tigresa dejo Víbora ganar pero le dió también un gruñido y adentro en la tienda con ella. "Yo sabía que ella lo intentaría, y yo la acompañé todavía. Ella no me haría chantaje a mí frente a los demás", pensava lo tigre hembra.

- Tranquilla, no contaré a nadie sobre eso.

Si alguien la conocia, ese alguien era Víbora.

La maestra terminó yendo en las cintas. Echaba de menos a bailar con ellos... cintas de un tono más claro de color rosa y lo decidió por una sombrilla roja con diseño de flores en oro.

Ella esperaba que su amigo salió para ver cómo estaba. Al dejar la pequeña habitación, Tigresa estaba en un kimono de seda burdeos con diseños en verde jade de cetin que bordeaba la orilla y las mangas. Tenía forma de espiral en verde no demasiada grande por alto con un fino bordado en oro, que estaba en los extremos. Había una banda del mismo tono de verde, debajo del busto. La parte superior del kimono la bordeaba perfectamente y la parte de bajo era un poco más amplia. Víbora sonrió, su amigo se veía hermosa.

- ¿Como queda en mí?

- ¡Muy hermoso!, en serio !está muy bello! – dijo la serpiente mirando su hermosa amiga.

- ¡Gracias!

- Em verdad, yo quiero dartelo de regalo por su cumpleaños, 25 años amiga - dijo Víbora con los ojos brillantes

A su juicio, su cumpleaños en la fecha en que Shifu la adoptó como hija, aunque su comportamiento no era exactamente como de un padre desde que comenzó a entrenar. Su cumpleaños seria de ahí dos dias. Ella sonrió, le dio las gracias y como era casi la hora de la cena, se marcharan para el restaurante Mr. Ping.

En eso, los chicos estaban apostando y si divertindo, tirando a Po de tiendas de muñecas. Se quedaron en los escalones que conducen al palacio para charlar. El panda les preguntó cuándo sería el cumpleaños del Maestra Tigresa y al saber la fecha quería celebrarla, entonces decidió crear algo que sería simple, pero sería de corazón.

- Bueno, estoy pensando en visitar a una amiga cuando las cosas quedaren tranquilas - Grulla cambió de tema después de observar algunos chicos divirtiendose que caminaba delante de ellos.

- ¿Qué amiga? - Mono preguntó mirándolo.

- Mei Ling. Le debo mucho, incluso las visitas que prometi para cuando todo estuviese tranquilo por aquí. Ella está enseñando la formación de nuevos guerreros, al menos eso es lo que dijo su última carta.

- Uh, Grulla recibió cartitas Mei Ling ... - Mantis a burlar de su amigo con mirada lasciva, hurgando Mono y Po que se reían - y todavía estás aquí haciendo qué? Nos damos cuenta de los ladrones, no hay necesidad de esperar.

- No seas tonto, sólo somos amigos. Y estoy esperando para asegurarme de que no hay nada más, porque la última vez que pensé en ir hacia ella, nos tuvimos que ir a Gongmen. No hubo suerte.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que algo va a suceder de nuevo - Po dijo.

- Está cierto, espero Maestro Shifu y le pido permiso... y hablando amigo, mira quién allá Po.

Cuando Po miró hacia donde Grulla apuntaba, era alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Ella se acercó a él, que se puso de pie.

- ¿Eres buena ahora, Po?

- Sí, Mantis. Ella ya no es ladrona, es ahora la feria líder de un grupo de danzarinas - el panda respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vaya, eso no va a funcionar si Tigresa descubre que ella está aquí - Mono dijo, ya imaginando cómo el maestro iba a reaccionar a eso.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque se demora a confiar en la gente...

- Sobre todo alguien que era malo - Grulla terminado para el mono y el Po sólo tragó saliva.

Amigos se fueran y dejaran Song y Po, sentados en las escaleras hablando de lo que sucedió después de la última vez que se encontraran. Ella estaba pasando por ahí, iría a un lejano pueblo para hacer presentaciones con su grupo en una celebración. Po tuvo entonces la idea de invitarla a cenar con el y sus amigos, pensando que no haría malo algún.

* * *

En un claro lejano, Maestro Shifu se reunió con un gran ser encapuchado, que aprovecho la oscuridad el comenzo de noche para salir detras de las arboles.

- Hola Maestro Shifu - se inclinó en respeto al panda-rojo.

- Hola - contesto levantando una mano - aquí está mi contestación a su mesaje, no se puede permitir el masacre.

- Cierto - tomó lo pergamino - haremos todo lo posible y les pido que también lo haga.

- Aún no creo que sea verdad.

- No se preocupe, cualquier acontecimiento, voy comunicaré lo Palácio de Jade - de novo, la figura se inclinó y hizo una pausa para retomar la charla - eso siempre fue real, jamás sólo una leyenda, ni mismo por un minuto. Tengo que ir, adiós.

- Adiós.

"Es dificil creer en eso. Cuando Maestro Oogway contó la historia para los pueblerinos, jamás ha mencionado esa parte. Pero ¿por que?"

Fue dejado solo con sus pensamientos, mirando para adonde salió el ser que lo había implodaro ayuda. Lo que lo Gran-Maestro del Palácio de Jade no conocía de la historia era que si una parte que el no sabía llegase al oídos de otros, un estudiante muy especial para el sería echado del vale por todos. El sería buscado, para que el masacre del imperador venga tener un final.

* * *

Akame estaba sentada en una roca a espera de los soldados terminar de montar el campamento mientras su esposo hace estategias de invasión aún en lo barco. Cuando el lince aparece, ambos se alejan entre las arboles.

- ¿Y que discobrió?

- El Guerrero Dragon es de lo Valle de la Paz, es un panda, sorpreendente ¿no es? yo creía que ellos no hacían viajes solos, pero el era lo único por ahí. Y oí los saludos de pueblerinos a el con eso titulo.

- Eso dejara mi esposo muy enojado, por cierto - susurró Akame, se quedó expectante - ¿algo más?

- Sí, vi a un tigre hembra, como vos, señora. Pero era más joven, parecia tener la edad de tu hijo. La habiendo encontrado, creo que pone fin a teoria de su esposo de que Dishi eres el Guerrero Prometido.

- Tu está cierto. Ya sabía, una razón a minos para que Hui tenga rábia de mi amado hijo. Me voy a charlar con el y le pido que cumpra mi última orden - miró en los ojos del lince que esperaba con atención - tiene que huir para decir a las pobres creaturas que se descubrieron. Sea libre, encuentre una hogar y sea feliz apartado de aqui, no regrese más o mi marido te matará.

Ninguno dijo nada más. El lince asintió y se fue.

La imperatriz camino hasta la habitación de su hijo y llamo a la puerta.

- Entra.

- Buenas noches, mi hijo, ya paramos y todos se fueron abajo para campar - sentó en lo futón con él.

- Mama - respiró hondo y la miró - ¿puedo preguntar una cosa?

- Ya estás - Akame le burla haciendo Dishi reír un poco - si, puede decirme. Pero despúes contaré una cosa muy seria.

- bién, ahí va... ¿que ustedes ocultán de mi? Oí la conversación, sin querer, y necessito saber.

- Dishi, era justamente eso que quería hablar. Oigame atentamente - pero ella no sabía por donde empezar - Hui Nuan no eres su verdadero padre, solo me case para te proteger de la íra del imperador que tomó las terras por la fuerza, asumiendo lo trono que en verdad es tuyo. Él te mataria en nacimiento y a mí, mi permiritia vivír para llevar ese peso. Por favor, perdoname, hijo - dijo entre lágrimas.

Él quedo igualmente aturdido y con los ojos llorosos. No podría creer... aquel tigre lo había creado como suyo hijo, le dio conocimiento, un hogar, amor, y ahora supo que todo era una mentira cuanto a su padre. El silencio incomodo quedo por un rato.

- ¿Comó puede ser, mama? No es verdad, no puede ¿que historia es esa?

- No puedo contarle todo, hijo. Tiene que huir rápidamente y si dejar llevar por lo destino. Eso és tuyo, yo daria para usted leer en su cumpleaños que és en un mes, pero no hay tiempo, debe saber ahora que es que te aguarda. Todo está escrito aquí - Akame deseaba alejar lo joven tigre de lo alcanze de cualquier soldado, se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo y le entregaba una caja que abrió para mostrar dos pergaminos de destino.

- ¿Y eso otro?

- Es del Guerrero Prometido, se que ello nos salvará, a todos, a todo imperio que un dia ya fue de paz. Todo esta escrito y la unica cosa que se és que él debe estar con el más poderoso guerrero de la China, el Guerrero Dragon en lo Valle de la Paz. Entrega lo pergamino, le pido, hijo - paró de hablar al escuchar alguna cosa no muy lejos de ahí, pero trato de empujar Dishi para fuera y lo hondo del pasíllo - no hay más tiempo, ¡vá hijo!

- Lo haré, pero ¿y usted madre? - segurando los brazos de la madre mirando a sus ojos anaranjados oscuros como los suyos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas. No era capaz de dejarla.

- Jamás te olvides que estoy contigo, por siempre. Yo te amo con mi vida, hijo.

Él quedo sin palabras, no quería despedida. Si envoleron en un abrazo tierno que no duro mucho, ella dió una capa negra y lo vio ir mientras su corazón si haciendo en pedazos.

Hui Nuan caminó por donde llegaba a las habitaciones y vio la puerta abierta. Fue de encontro a esposa que estaba en la habitación de Dishi, sentada mirando al nada, sin hablar con el. Ella no se importaba con lo que ocurriria, hizo lo que podría por su hijo y sabía que por su enfermedad, luego se moriria. Nada más le molestaria, menos aún la rábia en el rostro de Hui.

- ¡Yo creí en usted! ¿Porque hace eso, Akame? ¡Traidora! - gritaba él mirando la tigresa.

- Porque se que no cumpriria su parte del acordo. Estamos a mano.

- Ahora voy a cumprir lo que di que en caso de traición, podría hacer un sacrifício para un acierto de cuentas. Y creame, tu hijo no está en total seguridad, mis soldados van cuidar muy bién de lo pequeño - dijo con una sonrisa maldosa al ver Akame abrir aún más los ojos.

Ella no se repentía de nada, aún intento golpear la cara de Hui Nuan, pero él la tomo del brazo y llevo hasta afuera del barco. Entonces dijo la ultima cosa que ella oiria en su vida sin esbozar emoción.

- Adiós, mi amor.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que me digan como esta mi historia para saber se los agrado.**

**Sinsombra: gracias por el cumplido y voy intentar actualizar más temprano.**

**M4dG4rl: google translator gives me problems too ****It's a little bad, right?** But in translation I see the words that fit together to form a context. 'Cause if I don't make this, I don't understand well the fanfics that I'm reading hahahahaha I hope you understand a little more and enjoy. Thank you.

**Hasta luego, chicos. o/**


	4. Persistencia

**Al final del capítulo, tengo una cosa para pedirles, és por un amigo, entonces lean por favor. *-***

**El título condiz con que los personajes estan haciendo, atras de sus objetivos.**

**Lo que está en ****_itálico_**** és que pasó, como un flashback, pero yo voy avisar. jeje**

**Espero que le guste el capítulo, en final contesto reviews y Kung Fu Panda no me pertenze. Buena lectura. o/**

* * *

En la orilla del río había un tigre solitario y lloroso sollozaba por la pierda que el mismo provocó, iniciando así su lenta y dolorosa bajada al pozo de locura. Mandó buscaren aquél que crió como su hijo porque, sorprendentemente, lo quería de eso modo, le gustava y mucho, le tenía amor, pero creía que Dishi lo supo de todo que ocurrió en el pasado. Y por saber la verdad debería tener lo mismo fin que su madre.

"Eso és pasado. Ahora voy iniciar una nueva era a la China, tan grandiosa como ninguna otra", pensó él, lleno de esperanza de las glórias en su futuro.

Despues de un rato, se quedó imaginando lo que si pasaba en la cazada a su amado sobrino.

El camino era oscuro. Oía pasos detras y corría más aún mismo a pasos torpes, pero no podría dejar caer los pergaminos. Los que lo buscavan estaban llegando muy, pero muy perto. No sabía exatamente para donde ir y intentaba despistarlos sin éxito algun.

- ¡Parado! - dijo un soldado. Dishi sabía que no tenía más tiempo.

Intento lutar con el tigre que estaba en su camino. Dió golpes, patadas sin mucho éxito, bloqueó algunos golpes pero fue tirado al suelo por un segundo soldado. Fue rendido mismo al intentar se safar del agarre de dos tigres. Caió bocabajo preso del brazos y con una pata en su espalda. Los dos tigres más vejos que él lo agrediran mucho y se reían.

- Ahora voltará y pagará por su crime.

- Pero, ¡¿que crime?! ¡¿Acaso és crime tener la sangre real?! - el principe gritó a todo pulmón - si és crime, entonces ataquen a tu jefe...

- ¡Callate cabrón! - el segundo tigre ha cortado las palabras de su prisionero y le pontando un cuchillo - és acusado del asesinato de su madre y traicionaste su padre. Eres una verguenza para la raza de tigres, deshonra.

Fue posto de pie y se dejaba empujar por los dos, pero a un momento, le surgió una idea. No era muy buena pero era la unica por ahora. Su rábia era tanta que cuando los soldados bajaron la guarda para atarlo, él se inclinó para una patada en lo que estaba a su frente. El segundo de imediato intento derribarlo pero fue sorprendido con una nueva patada en las costillas y otra en su rostro, escalono para atras. El primero se puso de pie a correr en dirección al principe que fue atingido por un golpe en su mentón, pero por su brazo se fue mandado al delante y fue agarrado por su cola, siendo tirado hacia lejano arriba de su compañero.

Mismo con rasguños, su propio sangre ya seco que ha manchado su ropa y con dolores por todo su cuerpo, aprovecho para huir tan rápidamiente cuanto podría decidido a encontrar y pedir ayuda al panda, gran guerrero y héroe.

* * *

En el Valle de la Paz todos los guerreros se fueran a dormir, pero no antes de un cierto panda hacer una pregunta. Estaba preocupado.

- Tigresa - Po llamó del pasillo y la puerta no fue abierta, ni tuve contesta - ¿puedo hablar contigo? - la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Que quieres, panda?

- ¿Estas enojada conmigo por haber llamado Song para la cena de hoy?

- Yo aún no me fío en ella - dijo la felina estrechando sus ojos mirando al pasillo y despues volteando a mirar al panda - no se que quieres ella, pero se que tu continua ingenuo - iba cerrar la puerta, pero una mano preta la impedió.

- Perdoname, no quería te dejar enojada... da a ella una chance - dijo con remorso. Miro directamiente a los ojos color de ambar de Tigresa, haciendo con que ella esboze una pequeña sonrisa.

- No me pidas perón, no hay porque, ahora va dormir, que descanse - dijo y cerro la puerta a su espalda caminando hasta su futón. Él se obligo a hacer lo mismo, pero ahora estaba claro como agua, ella no quería charlar sobre el tema.

Po empezo a rememorar del ocurrido de la cena en restaurante de su padre.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Cuatro de los Cinco Furiosos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa proxima de la cocina, charlando animadamente cuando llegaron las dos maestras de kung fu que se retrasaron. Tigresa quedo en la puerta por alguns segundos mirando la leopardo hembra al lado del panda y fue sacada de su devaneo de la estrangular cuando Víbora tocó en su brazo, mirando a su amiga para que se calmara. Así caminaran hasta donde estaban sus amigos y en la cena empezo un clima tenso, Tigresa exhalaba rábia, sin ni mismo hacer un ruído._

_- Hola Tigresa, hola Víbora - saludo contente el panda con una sonrisa y buscó platos para ellas._

_La maestra del estilo tigre sento al lado del panda y Víbora, empezando a comer. Los amigos estaban a imaginar cuando seria la hora que Tigresa sacaria Song de ahí, pero desemejante do que creían que haría, ella solo intento se irónica cuando Po quizo cambiar lo clima._

_- Ah... ¿lo que trae en la bolsa? - apuntando para bajo._

_- Una compra, y no, no voy mostrar - Tigresa si adelantó a contestar por perceber que él le pediria para ver, revelando una sonrisa burlona por la reacción del panda que estaba con una cara enfurruñada._

_Song llamó a Po y empezaran una charla, haciendo__ desaparecer_ aquél sonrisa de Tigresa. Y al intentar de nuevo introducirla en las charlas, se fue la ultima gota de buen humor que quedaba con ella.

_- Solo quiero cenar, puede charlar, se que no le importa mi confianza - dijo sonriendo irónicamente._

_Entre una o otra broma de los otros que despues de un rato dejaron de temer la reacción de Tigresa, la cena pasó y al final, ella fue la primera a subir las escaleras._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Dos días se fueron con normalidad, exceto por lo fato de Víbora intentar calmar su amiga y hermana, porque Song quedaria en el valle y Tigresa, no estaba conteta con eso, hasta porque estaba preocupada con la ingenuidad de su amigo que iría pasar tiempo con ella, no le fiaba la felina. Song tomaba el tiempo de Po despues de lo entrenamiento.

- Gracias por quedar ese tiempo conmigo, Po. Mis compañeras estan con otros amigos, revendo personas y yo me quedaria sola.

- No hay problema, pero solo puedo venir a esta hora. No puedo dejar de entrenar, Mestro Shifu me tira en las escaleras - djo Po haciendo una mueca de dolor. Song reí.

- Lo que importa es pasar tiempo contigo, antes de ir - sonrió.

- ¿Cuando te va?

- Cuando llamaren. Estoy esperando una mensaje para ir. Es muy alejo de mi nueva casa, entonces quedamos aqui para esperar más proximo de nuestro destino.

- Ah, bién... Ah ¡Perdoname! Me tengo que ir.

- Pero... ¿porque?

- Es cumpleaños de Tigresa y yo tengo que preparar la cena de celebración y no te llevo porque... bién, sabes porque - Po hizo una mueca pensativa y Song si quedó algo amedrontado mirando a el, ambos tenían lo mismo pensamiento de que Tigresa le golpearia y tiraria por las escaleras várias veces.

- Creo que entendi lo que se pasa si yo me voy con usted - dijo la leopardo hembra con los ojos arregalados como platos.

- Hasta luego, Song.

- ¡Buena suerte, Po! - gritó, lo mirando a subir las escaleras. Se volteó para seguir a su hospedaje.

* * *

- ¿Señor? Perdoname la molestia.

Uno soldado adentro en una habitación, avisto su jefe en la ventada. Una grand figura dibujada en la oscuridad de aquel sítio se volteó para mirar a quién lo llamaba.

- Hola, no me molestas - sonrio calmamente a su mensajero - ¿que me trae? ¿llegó mi contesta del Palácio de Jade?

- Sí, aquí está - inclinó en respeto y estiro su mano con un pergamino.

- Puede ir, si en eso pergamino hay las palabras que pido a los dioses para estar, esta noche será de fiesta - ambos sonrierón y el soldado si retiró.

Al abrir la mensaje, sus ojos no podrían crer en lo que veían. En cada palabra su esperanza si volvía a seguridad. No pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ni las lagrimas que ha bajado por su mejilla.

"Al final, te encontré... tanto tiempo, pero por fin, te encontré", pensaba él bajando al pueblo. Era la mejor novidad posible y queíra compartir con los otros de su pueblo, sin rememorar lo lado malo de la novidad. Envolvia un ocurrido que estaba proximo de empezar y era malo, muy malo.

Pero, ¿que importava eso ahora? Estaba listo para tener de nuevo lo que extraño despues de su mayor dolor, listo para tener consigo lo mayor bién que poseía en la vida y que la trampa del destino le quitó. Ese era el momento más feliz de su vida.

* * *

**¿Y como quedó el capítulo? Me gustaria saber de eso. *-***

**El próximo será más largo y el destino va trabajar un poco. jajaja  
**

**Creo que haya sido un corto capítulo pero luego voy actualizar la fic, mientras eso, les pregunto ¿Creen que Dishi llegará al Palácio de Jade en seguridad? ¿Que planea Po para Tigresa? y más importante ¿quién crees que sea la grand figura que lloró por la contesta de Shifu? ****Por favor, dejen sus reviews pra que yo saiba su tu opinión.**

**Bueno, los dejo con esas preguntas para reflexionar y ME GUSTARIA DE INVITARLOS para leer la fanfic de mi amigo Sinsombra, ella és titulada DESTINO O ESTRATÉGIA.**

**Contestando reviews:**

**Sinsombra:  
****jajajaja esa és mi intención, habrá mucho más en el próximo, cuando empezaran las cosas y espero que no lo tenga depecionado con ese. Hasta luego.  
**

**M4dG4rl:  
****Ok, I hope you're enjoying my story and if you need help to translate or anything else, you can say. (:  
****It's so cool that you read my fanfic, even it be in other language.  
****Thank you, and bye bye.**

Hasta luego visitantes y lectores. o/


	5. ¡Sorpresa!

**Hola, otro capítulo al cabo y al fin, y temprano, ¿no?. Espero que los guste (és lo capítulo que más me gusta hasta ahora jaja) y perdoname los errores de ortografia.**

**De nuevo, quiero recomendar la fanfic Destino o Estrategia de Sinsombra, és muy muy buena, valle lo tiempo de lectura.**

**Kung Fu Panda no és mio, al final contesto los reviews.**

**Buena lectura. o/**

* * *

Bien al sur de China, aún en un navegación, estaba Hui Nuan sentando en la cubierta mirando con frialdad la paisaje. Su mente estaba alejo de ahí, más precisamiente en su sobrino. ¿Cómo él se veía? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que estava haciendo? ¿Habría perdido mucha sangre cuando sus soldados lo atraparan? Había mandado matarlo pero si arrepentió de su actitud en ora de rábia. Podría tenerlo convencido de comandar lo imperio a su lado. Dishi no tenía motivos de rechazar su idea, hasta porque no había leído su pergamino. Pero era demasiado tarde ahora. Él sabía de la mitad de historia y no sabría de más nada sin preguntar a su "padre".

Hui no creía que no tenía más herederos, el unico era Dishi, pero no más.

"Mi heredero seria él si no fuera por Akame haber abierto aquel gran hocico. Aún, esos tontos soldados lo dejo escapar con los pergaminos... al menos una parte de ellos", pensaba el mirando con una odiosa sonrisa a dos partes rotas de papeles en su mano. Se puso de pie y camino hasta su habitación.

Iba a guardar los papeles, pero sentó en su cama y rememoró su hermosa Akame. ¿A quién podría engañar? La echaba de menos, dicho sea que paso, echaba de menos a ambos os tigres. Eran los unicos con quién tenía algo de sentimiento, una ligación, la cual se podría llamar cariño.

- Mi señor, llegaremos mañana al final de tarde - el soldado adentro la habitación, jadeante por correr, pero tenía en su rostro una sonrisa al igual que Hui al oírlo.

- Bueno, desde que estea tudo listo para atracar, la noche será de fiesta - el soldado asintió dejandolo una vez más solo.

* * *

En lo alto de las escaleras, había una gran figura blanca y negra jadeante por la subida. En cada vez se acostumbrava más con los degrales, pero eso se iba a los pocos. Cuando él volvió a respirar con normalidad, fue con toda velocidad hasta la cocina, pero antes, fue certificarse de que su maestra favorita estaba meditando. La miró desde lejos para ella no atraparlo y estropear sus planos. Llegando a su destino, ha encontrado Víbora y Grulla terminando lo que había pedido a ellos antes de bajar al valle.

- ¡Hola chicos! - sonrió - Ah, estan organizando las cosas, gracias.

- Hola Po - dijo Grulla, retribuyendo el sonrisa del oso.

- No hay de que, Po. Además tu me ha dicho que vería a Song, y nos ha pedido empezar con todo. Solo esperamos Tigresa salir para el durazno.

- Ah, ¡bárbaro! Bueno, voy a empezar a cocinar... jeje.

- Esta bién, voy a mi habitación buscar su paquete - dijo Víbora y despues, salió.

En unos minutos, ella volvió trayendo una pequeña caja y la dejo sobre una silla para terminar de organizar la mesa. Ellos pasaran un rato por decidir que harían de especial para la cena de hoy. Debría ser algo muy bueno y de gusto de Tigresa. Adentrarón en el sítio Mantis y Mono que han bromeado sobre lo intento de comemoración que el panda querrá regalar a su amiga.

- Pero, que hermoso lo pandita haciendo una cena especial para su gatita - bromeó Mono con una voz de niño y carita de cachorro, intentando parecer inocente, sin éxito. Aprovechó para apodar Tigresa ya que ella no estaba cercano.

- Ella retribuirá ¿lo sabes? no te golpeando mañana - dijo Mantis, causando risas de sus amigos.

La risa del panda de esa vez fue de puro nervioso. Los chicos no tenían forma, siempre harían burlas y bromas al tratarse de esos dos maestros.

- Pase por alto a ese pequeño bicho - dijo Víbora con burla, recibiendo una mirada nada buena de Mantis y ella sonrió a Po - és muy amable que lo hace por ella.

- Po, estoy curioso ¿que tiene en la caja? - pregunto lo insecto a Po antes que el pudiera contestar a Víbora.

Mientras Po les contaba, eran oídos por su maestro. No era su intención pero cuando se reunieran para los preparar todo, fue cuando Shifu caminaba por el pasillo. Cuando las voces cesaron, lo fino oído de lo panda rojo captó alguién cercano a la puerta y se fue de ahí para no ser atrapado por oír conversaciónes. Lo que se acercaba a la puerta era Po, con su cajita en las manos.

Ya era início de noche, el cielo tenía una hermosa color azul y se veía lleno de estrellas, que brillaban fuertemente. Tigresa no más meditaba, solo exercitaba su respiración para terminar su día.

"Más un año se pasó, más un año de kung fu", pensaba ella. Aunque en la China todos se consideren mas vejos al llegar el año nuevo, era hoy, en ese día que cumplía 25 años. Se cumplía exactamente 11 años que Shifu que la ha sacado de su pesadilla y trajó a una vida completamente nueva. En los primeros anos de su hija en el Palácio de Jade, el le daba sus votos de felicidad, pero dejó de darselos cuando notó que ella no parecia más se importar. Tigresa solo hizo por cuenta del tratamiento que su padre había regalado a ella cuando empezó su entrenamiento.

Pero aún así, ese pensamiento le dió una punzada en su pecho, dejandola triste. Despues, una cosa hizo quedar peor que ahora a poco.

"Ninguno de los otros me he dicho nada. Bueno, Po no sabe que día és hoy", Tigresa se dejo suspirar. Un rato despues, aún tenía su ceño franzido, cuando algunos pasos la sacaran de su mente y debido a su ruído, ella no hizo esfuerzo para saber quién se hacía cercano.

- Tu no eres nada discreto, panda - dijo sin voltear para verlo, para que él no lograse ver la sonrisa que nacía en sus lábios.

- jajaja lo siento... Tigresa, quiero hablar con usted...

El tigre apuntó a su lado indicando donde él podría sentar. Ella parecia tranquila y lo miraba esperando Po decir lo que tenía por decir. Po ocultaba a sus manos en su espalda para que ella no pudiera a ver lo que trajo. Al sentarse, reveló y dió a ella la cajita roja envuelta por una cinta dorada con una flor de durazno en su lazo. "¿Que quería él con eso?", se preguntaba en su mente la tigresa de bengala.

- Para usted... feliz cumpleaños, Tigresa - dijo Po, entregaba tímidamente el regalo, a sonrojarse y dejando sorprendida la felina. Ella abrió la boca pero no lograba decir nada, ¿cómo podía dejarla tan desconcertada? Ni Tigresa sabía la contesta para eso. No sabía que decir, hasta que...

- Ah... Po, no era preciso - sonrió para él.

- Abre - él le devolvió la sonrisa y parecia más expectante que ella, eso porque él deseaba ver su reacción.

Abrió la cajita, a ver una medalla con símbolo del yin y yang. El símbolo era metálico pero tenía las colores blanco y negro como de costumbre, y era suspendido por un collar negro que tenía el cierre en plata como la orilla de su colgante. El tigre la admiró embobada, cogió mirando feliz al sencíllo regalo y intentaba poner. Logro a decir alguna cosa sin borrar su sincera sonrisa que solo Po lograba sacar y no le importaba en compartir sus sonrisas con él, mismo sin estar segura de porque eso ocurría.

- Po, ¡és muy hermoso! ¡Gracias!

- Bah, no hay de que... dejame ayudar - se puso de pie y acercó las espaldas de Tigresa - és para que usted jamás te olvides de mi.

"A ella le gustó, ¡genial!"

Ambos sonrieron y él rememoró de la sorpresa que organizó con sus amigos. Cogió la mano de Tigresa sin darle tiempo para preguntas, cuase que ella deja su cajita al pie del arból sagrada.

- Venga, tiene más una cosa que hicimos.

- ¿"hicimos"? pero ¿quién lo hizo y que cosa? - pregunto ella con duda.

Dejo levarse por él hasta la cocina. Aunque tranquila, no estaba segura de que sus amigos tendrían hecho, pero si Po la llevaba hasta más una sorpresa debería ser buena cosa. O no, porque el panda era demasiado inocente y podría ser engañado por Mantis, Mono y hasta Grulla, pero al llegar allá si quedó en shock como cuando recibió el regalo de Po.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TIGRESA! - gritaron al unísono los cuatro membros restantes de los Cinco Furiosos.

Ella si ha sobresaltado pero mantube la cordura diante de ellos, para evitar burlas y bromas ya sabes que quién, y abrió una pequeña sonrisa. No era de su personalidad demostrar lo que sentía pero ha permitido que sus emociones la controlen. Habia sido un día lleno de cámbios en los sentimientos, que la revolvían el estómago.  
"És muy dificil tener controle sobre todo eso, muchos sentimientos solo hoy, demasiados sentimientos. Y ni sé el nombre de todos", pensaba ella.

La cocina estaba adornada con cintas de colores rosa y roja, las que compró Víbora, y también tenía linternas rojas y amarillas. Arriba de la mesa, se veía una infinidad de platos con muy bueno olor, pasó la mirada por ella y su estómago hizo un sonido, haciendo reír a Tigresa y sus amigos. Fue guiada por Po, que la ha tomado de la mano, hasta ella quedar sentada al lado de él. Diante de la felina, Po puso un plato de sus fídeos del ingrediente secreto, lo amado tofu de Tigresa y entre otras cosas aún estaban allá pastelitos de frijol blanco y otros de miel, y una torta simple. Tigresa no sabía por donde empezaba a cenar, por otra parte, ninguno sabía.

- ¿De quién fue la idea? - pregunto la felina, ya sabía la contesta pero quería oírla.

- Fue de Po - los guerreros apuntaron a él, haciendo sonrojar muy visiblemente su amigo de cara blanca - él no dió la idea y organizamos las cosas, deseabamos celebrar tu cumpleaños junto a usted por primera vez - le dijo Víbora sonriendo para su amiga.

- Nosotros siempre lo quisimos, pero ninguno creía se a ti te gustaria - dijo Mono, y al mismo rato, miró al colgante de Tigresa y dió un leve codazo en Mantis - ¡uhuhu!, ese és lo verdadero regalo del Guerrero Dragon, ¿no?

Todos reíran excepto Po que estaba a ponerse rojo como un tomato y Tigresa que levantó una ceja.

La cena se pasó como ninguna antes porque hasta Tigresa bromeaba intentando no traumar sus amigos. Estaba feliz, con las buenas amiastades que tenía, ellos valían mucho para la felina y iba protegerlos como habían con ella, eran su família.

* * *

Shifu estaba solo en lo Sagrado Hall de los Heroes, intentaba meditar frente a piscina de la reflexión con lo cajado de Oogway a su lado. Sin lograr la meditación, estaba triste y el control de la paz interior huía de él. Creía que no seria bién recibido en la celebración de su hija, por todo que hizo hace años, dejandola crecer sin amor, cambiando Tigresa de niña cálida y amable a una hembra crecida, fria y aparentemente insensible.

- Maestro Oogway, preciso de usted. Yo no sé lo que hacer para me acercar y menos para que ella me perdone - dijo él, aún de ojos cerrados - mismo que yo crea que sea demasiado tarde, me gustaria intentarlo por una vez...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una fuerte luz que inundó su alrededor, despues dejandolo ver un hermoso prado donde estaba sentado. Imaginaba lo que lo llevó hasta ahí y se puso de pie. Vagando por el prado, ha encontrado lo que iba buscar.

* * *

En la noche, los maestros ya estaban en sus habitaciones, el día de entrenamiento fue duro y aún tube una fiesta. Pero cierto panda aún estaba en la cocina limpiando la loza y despues de eso listo, camino hasta el pasillo. Si detube un rato en la puerta delante de la suya porque alguién lo llamaba. De ahí salió el tigre soñolento porque cuase se puso a dormir antes de Po llegar. Él dió un rápido abrazo en ella y susurro en su oído.

- Que sea mucho feliz, Tigresa - lo que él no sabía és que Tigresa estaba feliz.

Ella se estremeció y abrió los ojos como platos, pero le devolvió el abrazo, dejando Po asombrado a la vez que feliz. Esa actitud de ella aún lo atrapan con la guarda baja haciendo con que sienta su corazon latir fuerte.

A Tigresa no le molesta abrazarlo, pero no delante de otros por cuenta de sus bromas. Se acostumbro en tener libertad para eso desde su regreso de Gongmen. Si apartaran.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Po - dijo y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, lo obligando a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Cómo podía ser tan buen amigo, incluso para mí después de lo modo cómo fue tratado al llegar, especialmente por mi parte?", pensaba Tigresa. Ya hacía tiempo, sí, pero todavía se sentía culpable por ello y también porque él casi murió hace un rato. Pero ella siempre lo protejerá, a pesar de ser un maestro era todavía un poco torpe y era un amigo muy importante.

Pasó la noche y el sol estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta del Palácio. Todos los guerreros, incluso Shifu, fueron la entrada. El Gran-Maestre abrió la puerta y una figura se dejó caer delante de todos. Era grand y estaba cubierto por un manto negro hecho jirones, jadeando, se sentó delante de los maestros que estaban en posición de batalla.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Estás bién? - preguntó Shifu.

- Sí, de cierto modo - dijo la figura dejando al descubierto sus brazos y mostrando su camisa azul claro con cortes y rasguños. Su mano estaba descubierta y todo el mundo vio el color de su pelaje, y estaban en estado de shock, especialmente Tigresa.

- Vamos a infermaria. Hablamos después de cuidar de sus heridas... - Shifu corío su brazo, pero él logró aflojar.

- En primer lugar, tengo que saber una cosa - le cayó la capucha revelando un tigre de bengala, de extrañar a todo el mundo que ya tenían la guarda baja - aquí es, donde vive él, el Guerrero Dragón?

* * *

**¿Como se quedo ese capítulo? ¿Que se pasará en el Palacio de Jade? ¿Crees que los pergaminos han perdido mucho contenido?  
**

**Bueno, luego lo saberemos, así que yo tracudir más un de mis capítulos jajaja**

**Espero que hayan desfrutado.**

**Contestando Reviews:  
Sinsombra: ya imagino que sabes de quién se trata, y espero que haya desfrutado ahora, mismo siendo ese capítulo tan "dulce" jaja hasta luego (:**

**M4dG4rl: ok, that translator becomes better when we use with frequence hahaha. That new chapter was greater than last, I hope that you've liked what happend enter Po and Tigress, and remember, is only the beggining. (;**  
**Adiós**

**Bueno, ahora me voy, ¡hasta luego chicos!**


	6. ¡Pedido de Ayuda!

**Antes de más nada, quiero indicarles unas fanfics muy buenas:**

**Pertenezco a tu lado**

**Tu eres mi luz**

**Matar, morir ¿o amar? - todas de Black Rose -IMZ**

**y Destino o estrategia de Sinsombra**

**Bueno, más uno capítulo. Contestas al final, b****uena lectura y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. (:**

* * *

Al dejar caer la capucha que le cubría su rostro, Shifu, los Cinco Furiosos y Po abriran sus ojos en lo maximo por la sorpresa, a pesar de ya tener visto su mano naranja. Tigresa lo miraba sin parpadear y con su boca abierta. Dishi se percató de la presencia de la felina y la miró, mismo triste, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Antes que pediera hablar algo a ella, Po reaccionó.

- Soy el Guerrero Dragon, quién és usted? - dijo Po mirando serio al tigre.

- Soy Dishi, ¡pelos dioces he encontrado usted!. ¡Mi madre estaba cierta! - cerro sus ojos por un minuto al sospirar.

- ¿Cierta sobre que cosa?

- Usted tiene que salvar la China de nuevo - sentía dolor cuando hablaba y calió de rodillas. Miró a Tigresa -... y ella, ¿como llego aquí?

- Vamos para la enfermeria y después habla con ellos, sabrá lo que quieras - dijo Shifu levando a rastras el joven tigre.

Los dos se fueran y eran mirados por todos los guerreros hasta desaparecer. Tigresa aún estaba en shock mirando al lugar donde su maestro y el tigre pasaron. Ella tenía tantas preguntas a él: ¿existen mucho tigres? ¿viven en sitio mucho lejano?, ¿como és vivir con los suyos? Y había una pregunta que le surgió: ¿como és tener una madre?

Pero, habiendo o no le gustado, en su mente eso era sorprendente, jamás había visto otros como ela. Tigresa sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Los otros la miraban, estrañados con su sonrisa de al nada. Víbora le dió un lastigazo para sacarla del transe.

- Amiga, estas sonriendo... - la serpiente le regalando una sonrisa burlona.

- Ah... no estoy, no, estoy... como siempre - dijo la felina al deshacer la expresión.

- Hm, me voy a hacer el desayuno - Po susurró eso y se fue a camino de la cocina. Todos se recordaran de comer.

- Por los dioses, estoy hambriento - Mantis seguió a Po como los otros.

En la enfermeria, Shifu miraba como los gansos trataban de las herídas del recién llegado. Lo miraba, se dió cuenta de su ropa desgarrada, tenían detalles de su padrón de ojas en dorado.

Sentiendose mejor, el tigre miró al panda rojo y sonrió.

- El Palácio de Jade és increíble, pero son muchos degrales - rió un poco, parando luego por la dolor en sus costillas.

"Conozco alguién que piensa lo mismo", pensó el maestro.

- Sí, pero de aquí vemos lo que se pasa en el valle.

- Entiendo... y és increíble que yo finalmente conocí el Guerrero Dragon!

- Ah, veo que ya ha oído sobre Po. ¿Donde eres, mi joven? És Dishi, ¿correcto?

- Sí, soy del oeste del China, pero vengo del sur, de cerca de la grand muralla para alertar el grand Guerrero Dragon y los Cinco Furiosos de una amenaza sobre todos del sur y quizás al resto del país. Me siento honrado en su presencia y me gustaria estudiar con él si hay oportunidad.

- Si hay oportunidad y si Maestro Po lo desear, podrá entrenar con él - la sonrisa de Shifu volvió a ser una expresión séria - ¿y que amenaza és esa?

- Su nombre és Hui Nuan, vivi con él toda mi vida y no me percaté de que era cruel, solo lo he notado hace algunos meses cuando lo ví a maltratar servos y he escuchado charlas de los soldados. Tube certeza cuando mi madre me dijo que él tomó nuestro reino y cuando huí, ordenó mi muerte... espero que ella estea bién - su voz sonaba débil y sintió que había lagrimas en sus ojos - yo creía que era mi padre.

Al enterarse de que la historia, tocó el hombro de Dishi y respiró profundamente.

- Vamos a ayudarle a recuperar su legítimo lugar. Pero por ahora, quedate aquí para recuperar y fortalecer. ¿Cuando él quiere iniciar el plan?

- Ha empezado, está reclutando soldados a lo largo del río principal y yo era quién hacía la organización de sus estrategias, creo que tenemos tres semanas para llegar a pelear ... muchos están siguiendo como si él estuviera correcto al decir que China debe tener un líder mejor y más justo. Se las arregla para convencer.

- De acuerdo. Usted no te demoras a mejorar, así que vá entrenar.

- También estoy buscando un guerrero, para entregar un pergamino.

Dishi mostró el pergamino blanco con detalles en oro, con una parte rota. Shifu observó durante unos segundos tratando de recordar algún pergamino de esa manera.

- Está desgarrado...

- Me escapé cuando perseguían a mi. El mío está así, pero es sólo en el lado no debería haber perdido nada.

- ¿Y que sería para el Guerrero Dragón?

- No, no. Él es un guerrero de la leyenda, el Guerrero Prometido ... él debe haber nacido en la época en que nací, y debe tener unos 25 años de edad.

- ¿Quién hizo las predicciones?

- Al ver los patrones, uno vidente de mi clan o que vivía ahí que lo escribió. Cada vez que alguien protegido és dotado con el don de la previsión escribe para nosotros, los jóvenes y los Tigres ganaron en nuestro aniversario de conocer y entender lo que pasó y lo que se ...

-... y la historia, para salvar a China y el clan tigre elegido tiene que encontrar el Guerrero del Dragón, porque juntos salvarán a todos - Shifu completado.

Dishi no respondió. El Gran Maestro, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y el pensamiento.

* * *

En la cocina guerreros esperaban su desayuno. Po todavía estaba de espaldas a todo el mundo sin entrar en cualquiera de los otros tres partidos de los chicos.

Víbora y Tigresa se dieron cuenta de esto y se pusieron inquietas.

- Lo que él tiene? - Tigress preguntó sin levantar la vista de la panda.

- No lo sé - susurró la serpiente - tal vez sería mejor una de nosotras hablar con él, porque los otros tres sólo van hacer bromas y no va a ayudar.

Po ha distribuido los platos y se sentó en silencio. Sintió una mirada y cuando se puso a buscar, se dio cuenta de que fue de Tigresa y tenía su semblante preocupado. Él se limitó a sonreír para tranquilizarla, como si supiera lo que pensaba.

Se oyó pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta de la cocina y todos miraron, estaba el Maestro y Dishi con unas vendas en sus cortes y heridas. Tenía ropa nueva y se veía mejor y más limpio que cuando habia llegado, saludó a todos y Po se puso de pie para darle un plato de comida. El tigre se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, lejos de Tigresa, para tranquilidad de cierto oso. El maestro Shifu se fue a meditar. El tigre comenzó a comer.

- Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, amigo mío? - Pregunta Grulla.

- He venido en busca de ayuda.

El joven tigre les dijo lo que había dijo a Shifu. Un pensamiento que no saldría de su cabeza, "tengo que mejorar sólo para salvar a mi madre". Luego cambió de tema.

- E... ¿cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó el príncipe.

- Tigresa - suele decir.

- ¿Cómo, un tigre, llegó a estar aquí tan lejos de donde vivimos?

- No me gusta hablar de eso ... menos aún los que yo he acabado de conocer. Veo que terminaron de comer, vamos a entrenar.

Todo salió de la cocina llevando Dishi para conocer el Palacio de Jade. Shifu les instruyó para ayudarlo mientras él se recuperaba y llegaron preguntando si sabía algo de kung fu. Dishi contestaba a las preguntas con alegría y repitió que quería entrenar con el gran Guerrero Dragón, así que hubiera mejorado. Él sabía algo, pero para la mayoría de los golpes usaba su fuerza y admitió que estaba un poco nervioso.

Fue el turno de de Po de limpiar los platos en la mañana y que era el momento perfecto para una conversación seria con él.

- ¿Po?

- Hey, Tigresa - mostró una pequeña sonrisa y le volvió a mirar lo fregadero - ¿todavía tiene hambre?

- No, yo quiero saber si estás bien. Víbora y yo estábamos preocupados, se puso callado, y ni bromeó hoy...

- Oh, yo ... ah ... - se veía visiblemente nervioso, había terminado de lavar los platos y salía de la cocina.

- ¿Y? - Tigresa levantó una ceja y se acercaba del panda, de brazos cruzados. "Te pasa algo y aún si quiere mentir", pensó.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Confía en mí - sonrió y se volvió a escapar de un tema desagradable. Realmente no quería decírselo.

Corrió como pueda para llegar a la sala de entrenamiento. El día comenzó como de costumbre, a pesar del hecho de ser observado de cerca por el recién llegado. La cena vino y Po comía poco. Como era el turno de Mono lavar los platos de la cena, el oso fue el primero en salir de la cocina para sentarse debajo de Peach, dejando todo distanciado. Ponerse en la posición de loto y la respiración profunda para alcanzar la paz interior, centrado.

Víbora se le acercó y lo llamó sin darse cuenta. Empezaron a hablar de temas variados sólo para hacer conversación y se dio cuenta de la diferencia en la voz de un amigo.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Preguntó lo ser a lo lince que se quedó a su bando.

- Sí, de seguro, cuando me fui fue a un punto del río para recoger más reclutas. Yo dejé la emperatriz Akame y estoy seguro de que me encontré a los dos que ella buscaba.

- Gracias por la información acerca de ellos y el contenido del pergamino, sé que mi hijo ha encontrado quién debería y que ayudará al guerrero en la derrota de Hui Nuan, de una vez por todas.

- Muchas gracias, señor - dijo el lince se inclina a su nuevo jefe. Un ser bueno al igual que su hijo, como se oía hablar a cerca de él.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿de que cosa Víbora y Po hablaron? ¿por que Po estaba tan callado?**

**Espero que hayan desfrutado. Dejen sus palpites jajaja**

**Contestando review:**

**Sinsombra: jajaja actualizo más rapido solo porque estoy a traducir lo que ya he escrito jaja y gracias por los cumplidos, continue pensando quién son los personages, luego usted sabrá sus nombres. Hasta luego.**

**Yasmin: bom, eu falei com você por outro meio haha, espero que entenda e acompanhe minha fic, independente de qual dos sites você leia. Até logo.**

**¡HASTA LUEGO CHICOS! Nos vemos en lo próximo capítulo.**


	7. ¿Dudas o Miedo?

**¡Hola!. Bienvenidos visitantes y seguidores... aqui vamos con otro capítulo, espero que les guste, y RECUERDE: el fic camina poco a poco, si eso les aburrir, DIGANME para que yo pueda mejorar, _¿_de acuerdo?**

**AAAH, sean bienvenidos nuevos lectores (:**

**De nuevo, unas fanfics muy buenas (valga la pena leer):**

**Destino o estrategia de Sinsombra**

**Pertenezco a tu lado - Tu eres mi luz - y también: Matar, morir ¿o amar? - las tres de Black Rose -IMZ**

**Bueno, más uno capítulo. Contestas al final, buena lectura y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. (:**

* * *

Po estaba todavía bajo el árbol de duraznos sagrados. Sólo se observa cuando VÍbora se iba y luego se sentó como estaba antes de que ella llegara. Admirado la vista, era impresionante, especialmente por la noche. Necesita pensar en ello y tomar coraje para hacer lo que él sentía era lo correcto.

FLASHBACK

_Después de algún tiempo de conversación para que el panda sentirse a gusto, Viper finalmente entró en el tema que quería._

_- ¿Qué tienes, Po? Sé que no le dijiste la verdad a Tigresa, pero me digas._

_- Está bien - después de mucha insistencia, el panda suspiró y miró algo triste para la serpiente - la llegada de este tigre me hizo ver algo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tigresa ya no esta más sola - solamente la sentencia ya puso en un estado de ansiedad y sin darse cuenta de que salió más fuerte de lo que quería - ella es sólo mi amiga, nunca dijo que era algo más ... No es que no me gusta - me miró Viper con profundo rubor en sus mejillas, deseando que ignora o no entendió lo que decía antes._

_Viper lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa_

_- ¿Qué? - Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar en busca de una excusa para cambiar de tema._

_- Nada, Po..._

_- Lo que quise decir es que la tigresa ya no está sola, yo soy, yo soy el último panda, vivo. Ella debe estar feliz de saber que hay otras personas como ella ..._

_- Oh, no te quedes así, Po - Viper intentó comprender su dolor y pasó su cola por el hombro de su amigo - sabe que a sus padres les gustaría verte tan feliz..._

_Él ha dicho a sus amigos cómo descubrió su origen, la parte en la que se encontraba en la casa con la vieja cabra y sus recuerdos vieron a la superficie, haciendo llegar a la paz interior. Hecho este,lo recuerda sólo como estímulo para su vida valga la pena y para que sea feliz como él creía que sus padres desean, estaba agradecido y apreciaba lo que ganó, por lo que era raro verle triste y pesimista. Po miró Viper, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrió una pequeña sonrisa sincera._

_- Además, hay otras osas en el mundo ... - insunuó para ver él decía alguna cosa, pero no contestó, entonces ella entornó los ojos y sonrió de nuevo - y también a ese tigre no te impide decir la Tigresa lo que sientes._

_- Ella va a estar interesado en él, son la misma especie ... - cuando se dio cuenta que sólo confirmó lo que Víbora había oído antes, trató de tomar de nuevo - y yo también..._

_Viper dejó salir un suspiro y sonrió._

_- Ni piense en mentirme, eres muy malo en eso..._

_- No se lo digas nada! Ella va reírse de mi, golpearme o ... ella va alejarse de mí - miró al suelo._

_- No voy hacer eso. Por cierto, usted no sabe lo que siente y ni si ella va o no a coincidir - dicho esto, salió de nuevo a la sala de los estudiantes para dejarlo entender._

_"Pero... él que es mejor que yo, y es un príncipe tigre, más joven que yo. Son del misma raza ya se lo importa", pensó el panda._

_De repente, una brisa llevando pétalos de flor de durazno lo alcanza suavemente en la cara. Él sientes un ligero temblor y su corazón empeza a acelerar. Se acordó de la sabiduría de Oogway, que oyó por otros y que él personalmente enseñó la panda._

_"El ayer es historia. Mañana es un misterio. Pero hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama presente."_

_Él quería hablar con ella, no porque él ya había, tratar de conseguir el sí, aunque que le coste su total integridad física. Pero no sería ahora, hoy no._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Po fue al cuartel de estudiantes de dormir un poco.

* * *

Shifu estaba meditando en su habitación, en su estado de paz interior. Necesitaba hablar con su maestro y sus preguntas. ¿Seria el guerrero prometido quién él estaba pensando? Se había enfrentado a muchas dudas, muchas contradicciones consigo mismo, cometen errores a lo largo de los veinte y un años, pero nunca quería sentir este miedo. Y esta vez, su maestro no estaba allí para ayudar.

Quería saber lo que se espera de ese guerrero, sobre todo si él era quien se imaginaba.

De pronto, su visión oscura se iluminó. Adelante de él, estaba la vieja tortuga sonriente con una mano extendida para elevarlo.

En silencio, Shifu aceptó la ayuda y comenzó a caminar a través de un vacío de color blanco y en un parpadear, ya estaban dentro de la sala de entrenamiento del Palacio de Jade. Sentando en la escalera.

- Ah, Shifu, no por el tiempo?

- Sí, señor. Te echamos de menos, te echo de menos - el panda rojo dejó escapar y no le importaba, Oogway era su maestro y fue como un padre. El tartatura rió.

- Yo siempre estoy con ustedes y sus estudiantes, los ayudo sin que se den cuenta.

- Me alegra oír eso - sonreí - Necesito quitar dudas, ayúdame a ver con claridad...

- Claro, decir lo que es.

- Esta leyenda que se refiere a los jóvenes tigre es la profecía del guerrero Prometida. La leyenda es real, vi el libro con él...

- Yo lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, poco después de escribir lo del Guerrero Dragón.

- Sí, señor. Pero este guerrero, me temo que sea... no sé qué va a pasar.

- Solo necesita saber que el destino ha hecho su trabajo y el tiempo se está afirmando los lazos. El guerrero tendrá que enfrentar las cosas que no se recuerda y con que contiene el pergamino, comprender su pasado y los planes del destino.

Shifu estaba cada vez más seguro de quién era, pero todavía tenía dudas acerca de lo que sería a partir de ahí.

- ¿Afirmante lazos? Ya está conectado al Guerrero Dragón, los dos van salvar China, pero... ¿Qué más tiene que pasar? ¿Cómo voy a decirle sobre esto? Y lo más importante... ¿ella se nos dejará?

La sabia tortuga se acercó a su alumno y puso su pata sobre su hombro, lo miró a los ojos para transmitir confianza.

- La pequeña encontró una de las cosas que debería para que ella luche esta batalla, el guerrero más poderoso de China. Él le ayudará en muchos aspectos y no dejar caer - le sonrió - mi viejo amigo, hacer de nuevo lo que prometí cuando me fui ... creer.

- Muy bien, señor - Shifu hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, reafirmando su promesa, su amo se fue satisfecho.

- Muy bien. Sé que hay algo más que te quería preguntar, pero no es preciso. Pronto va saber.

* * *

Una semana ha pasado entre entrenamientos y rescate en el Valle de la Paz, el príncipe se recuperó de sus heridas y logró lo que preguntó a su nuevo amo. Entrenamiento bajo la supervisión del Po.

Shifu recibió a sus estudiantes en el pasillo en todas las mañanas. La conversación con Oogway lo hizo muy bien, pero aún así seguia temeroso. La confirmación y lo que él no tardaría en saber, iba ayudar a entender por qué ella es la salvadora de su pueblo, y cómo llegaron allí. Incluso después de estos días, todavía tenía dudas de que era el momento de decirle acerca de su pasado y su destino, lo que el Gran Maestre sabía y que le importaba en ese momento.

Los guerreros ya habían desayunado y fueron a la sala de entrenamiento. Cada vez que el panda veía al Dishi, recordó la conversación con Viper, pero siempre se contenía por el miedo. Miró lo que sabía el tigre, recuerdaba que debería entrenarlo firme y fuerte para derrotar Hui Nuan y salvar a su madre. A pesar de los temores de un acercamiento entre los dos felinos, Po estaba feliz de tener a un estudiante tan entusiasta, fueron convirtiendo en amigos.

A la hora del almuerzo, todo volvió a la normalidad y ahora Po y el principiante se llevaban bién. Po era el ídolo de Dishi, y era de una manera muy similar a la panda, tenía un buen corazón, se mostró optimista, siempre estaba tratando de mejorar.

En su formación media tarde, Po observó una pelea entre Grulla y Dishi, lo guiando a usar sus instintos y reflejos de tigre, planeando irse meditar con él después de hacer tai chi para ayudarle a respirar mejor cuando Zeng vino volando por las puertas abriertas y casi colidindo con lo muñeco, aquél que Po golpeó cuando llegó al palacio y que se encontraba contra la puerta.

- Maestro Po! Maestro Po! Visita para usted.

- ¿Quién es? - Pregunta Tigress.

- Ah ... jaja, es Song - replicó suave.

- Ella no se quedará mucho tiempo - dijo Tigresa.

- Oh Tigresa, calma - dijo mientras mantiene los brazos del tigre hembra - Creo que ella se va hoy. Yo ya vuelvo. Dishi, haga la serie que te di y luego me espere allí en el Arbol del Durazno - Po se inclinó ante el alumno, que hizo lo mismo, y salió corriendo, no haciendo caso a un gruñido proveniente de Tigress.

- ¿Por qué la odias tanto?

- Yo no la odio, no confío en ella.

- Dime otra - Dishi se rió. Los otros sólo miraban - eres tan bella, tendrás arrugas si te enojas porque las chicas hablan con él.

- Bueno, mira ... va a terminar su entrenamiento de hoy. No es asunto tuyo lo que siento o no, y mis razones - salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la Sala de los Héroes para estar solo.

Cuando salió, y se fue a través de Po canción se abrazaron oyó el gruñido de él y separaron para llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

- No podemos esperar más para llamar a los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, tienen que venir antes de que aquel tigre llega adonde está el príncipe...

- Pero yo ha sido perseguido - dijo el lince - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Toma este mensaje a mi hijo, vamos para Gongmen. No es un lugar para ir a traer buenos recuerdos, pero él sabe dónde y Hui Nuan no encontrarnos si nos vamos antes de que llegue aquí y destruir el resto de nosotros.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿les gustó capítulo?, ****¿de que dijo Oogway sobre lo que Shifu sabrá más tarde? ****Dejen sus reviews y sus opiniones.**

**Abajo las contestas de los reviews del ultimo capítulo:**

**M4dG4rl: I understand you, school kill everyone. Don't worry, I'm thinking in write in english too to people that don't speak spanish. (:**

**Sinsombra: jajaja no, pero ya he escrito alguns capítulos más en portugues jaja gracias y intentaré continuar así. ^^**

**Bueno, hasta luego. o/**


	8. Menos Tiempo

**Yo tuve que subir de nuevo, dio unos errores y se apagó algunas cosas del capítulo, pero...**

**Bién, vamos con otro capítulo de El Verdadero Hogar. Algunas cosas pueden ser obvias, pero las razones no lo son. Ya pido perdon por los errores jajaja**

**FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T READ IN SPANISH, I'm writing a version in English and will updated EVERY DAY to get where this is version.**

**Bien, KFP no pertence a mí, y buena lectura. o/**

* * *

En el patio, los dos amigos seguían hablando cuando Tigresa se desapareció en el palacio. Song sentíase mal por no haber sido capaz de cultivar la amistad como debe ser a causa de ella.

- Po, será mejor que yo hable con ella, si no, ¿cómo podemos ser amigos?

- Ella no confía, no vas a creer.

- Así que tu habla con ella - le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo largo del panda.

- ¡Oh! No hagas eso...

Song rió por un momento.

- Ella puede hacer esto en nosostros, si nos ver juntos de nuevo - dijo haciendo Po reír - habla con ella, sé que no va enojarse con usted y si no funciona, hay otras personas que tu puede conocer. Ten valor para eso como tienes para luchar.

- Ah, bueno...

- Pero es para decir. Cuando yo regresar con las chicas quiero tener noticias al respecto, ¿no? Espero que sean buenas.

- Si las noticias seran buenas, va se enterar! - Levantó los brazos sonriendo. ¿Quién lo sabe?, ¿no?

Se apartaron y él volvió para meditar con su estudiante.

* * *

En un pueblo al sur de China, se oían los gritos de miedo y rugidos, gruñidos y risas que parecían provenir de un psicópata loco. Todos los animales huían tratando de salvarse a sí mismos o de sus cachorros. Había felinos que protegían a todos los que pudieron, pero aún así, algunos de ellos fueron atrapados para ser "reeducados".

Esta rehabilitación no era más que unirse a la líder de los invasores y la lucha por el bien de los animales dirigidos por él, la mayoría eran tigres. De lo contrario, que se diga adiós de la vida.

- Señor, este pueblo fue tomado.

- Está bien - sonrió Hui Nuan - ¿muchos soldados fueron derrotados?

- No, señor. Baja de sólo 10 de los 600 soldados.

- Muy bien, mañana será avanzar a la siguiente, sólo para mantener una base de dominio. Eso fue lo que mio Dishi planeó para nosotros y vamos a seguir su plan, mismo sin él.

- Lord Hui Nuan, ¿qué haremos si los leopados y el tigre no regresan desde el Valle de la Paz?

- Sabremos que los guerreros de la profecía se reunieron y tenemos que correr con los planes.

El tigre soldado asintió y estaba a punto de salir.

- Oh, más una cosa... de aquí a dos días llega la compañía de damas danzarinas, y en ese día vamos a tener una fiesta para celebrar el regreso de los Tigres. Después de todo, los guepardos son hermanos felinos de los tigres, ¿no?

Los soldados sonrieron y volvieron a las tropas para advertir de la fiesta. Esa noche, se estaban armando chozas improvisadas y algunos de ellos iban en cualquier habitación libre de la ciudad tomada. Dado que los primeros rebeldes, habían sido reprimidos, ya era hora de descansar.

- Pronto vamos a por ti, Jing-Quo. No hay que olvidar - el tigre cruel murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

Tigress pasaba por el Salon de los Héroes y vio a Shifu sentado en frente de la piscina de la reflexión. Oyó que alguien abrió la puerta y se volvió a ver a la tigresa.

- Hola Tigresa, ¿pasa algo en tu entrenamiento?

- No señor - se inclinó ante él - yo sólo... iba meditar.

- Espera... - llamó antes de que fuera - Tigresa, tengo un asunto serio que yo debo decirle a usted, pronto, antes de partir para la misión. Esté lista para cuando te llamo - aún no tenía valor para decir lo que quería y cuando su hija salió, hizo todo lo posible para mantener la meditación e ignorar el nudo en la garganta.

Ella fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, mirando al suelo. Más allá de las dudas y la confusión que existía dentro de ella, ahora Shifu tenía un serio problema para hablar.

Las cosas en su interior, cosas esas, los sentimientos, cambian todo su comportamiento e incluso sus opiniones. No sabía exactamente qué sentir, ya no tenía control. Quería, sí, hablar con Dishi, pero él sólo sabía hacer bromas como Mono y Mantis, no es de extrañar que se entenderam. Pero él la quitaba la paciencia tratando de ser divertido, y ella no pensaba que era tanto. Siempre trató de revolver en su pasado, probablemente por ser más un curioso. "A cualquer hora, lo envío al otro lado de la muralla, si él hace bromas o insinua algo otra vez", pensó apretando los puños.

Eso ella sentía, aún, sin hablar de su más nueva preocupación: ¿por qué ese panda tonto insistió en confiar en Song? Es tan bueno y amable, y sabía cómo hacer que alguien se sienta bien, pero es tan ingenuo...

"¿Acaso no ve que no es confiable? Pero, maldita sea, no tengo razón sentirme así. Dado que no ponga en peligro la seguridad de cualquier persona, que él se quede con ella."

El entrenamiento había terminado y todos estaban preocupado con Tigress. Viper sabía lo que era, entonces dijo a Po que fuera hablar con ella, pero cuando los dos llegaron a su puerta, Dishi estaba allí.

Se sentía culpable por bromas, que la enfureció, especialmente esta mañana.

- Tigresa... - Ella no respondió, por lo Dishi continuó sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la panda y la serpiente - lo siento, yo no quería molestar a ti. Sólo quiero saber por qué estás aquí, sola y me siento a gusto con alguien que me recuerda a casa y mi madre.

Po estaba cerca de lanzar un gruñido de rabia, pero los celos que sentía cuando lo vio en la puerta de Tigresa, desapareció por un momento cuando oyó lo arrebato del principiante. Se sentió un poco mal por pensar que Dishi tenía otras intenciones con ella. ¿O será que realmente tenía? Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué pensar.

Al percatarse de los dos, Dishi saltó.

- Lo siento, yo solo vine a disculparme con ella... ¿desde cuánto tiempo están aqui?

- Sólo te vimos a ser amable con ella - Víbora contestó.

- Ah... jaja, bueno, yo... voy a la cocina.

- Voy con usted, hablamos mientras esperamos Po va a hacer la cena - dijo empujando la panda con su cola.

- Está bien - le siguió el camino con Víbora.

En la puerta de la sala, el oso llamó. Por otro lado, la tigresa se sentó en la cama, esta vez con la caja que él le dio. Dentro, estaba la flor del durazno que estaba en ella, como finalización del paquete cuando la ganó. Pensó que era aquel inconveniente de nuevo y no contestó.

- Tigresa, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Qué quieres, Po? - Ella dijo dónde estaba.

- Abrir la puerta... por favor.

Unos segundos más tarde, ella hizo lo que le pedía, pero no antes de guardar la caja. No iba dejar que la viera actuar manera tan tonta.

- Entra...

- Estás enojada, ¿no? - Le preguntó pasando por ella, a protegerse de un posible golpe, que no vino.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? - Contestó con otra pregunta, dejando la puerta entreabierta y se quedando cara a cara con él.

- Porque vi su manera cuando Zeng habló de Song, y incluso ella se dio cuenta cuando usted pasó por nosotros, gruñendo - que hablaba en serio.

- Si es eso, no era nada. Ahora vete a hacer la cena que hasta yo tengo hambre.

El panda se dio cuenta de que ella aún llevaba puesto el collar. Dirigió una mirada en él, vio lo que miraba y se percató que se trataba de su regalo, se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Iba pasar a dejar su habitación cuando...

- Tengo que hablar o mostrar algo, no sé... - dijo acercándose a ella, nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué es? - Se sentía paralizada y no podía moverse tanto como lo intentaba, su cuerpo no obedeció y se sentía más confundida y nerviosa con cada paso que él dio en su dirección.

Miraba en esos ojos color jade que venían tan cerca, "demasiado cerca, ¡demasiado cerca!", Pensó con cierto pánico. Esto nunca le pasó a ella, por lo que recordaba. Estaba a punto de golpearlo en el estómago para sacarlo de cerca, pero no sabía si debía esperar a ver qué pasaría.

- ¡Po! ¡Tigresa! ¡Están atacando el valle! ¿Dónde estan ustedes? - Gritó Mono que estaba en el pasillo, a punto de llegar adonde estaban para advertirles de lo que ocurría en el valle.

* * *

**Jing-Quo: el que gobierna un país**

**¿Quién será Jing-Quo? y ¿porque Hui Nuan quiere ir tras él?**  
**¿Y qué estaba haciendo el infierno Po?**

**Bueno, espero que hayan desfructado. Fue tonto, no? Pero hay MUCHO más... creo que mañana actualizo otra vez, aprovechando que es sábado. (:**

**A partir de hoy, contestaré reviews por private messaging y yo contestaré en el capítulo sólo los reviews de los visitantes que no tienen perfil en fanfiction o para quien no pueda recibir mensages, porque tengo que escribir rápido, epoca de aulas difíciles.**


	9. El Error de los Soldados

**Hola, perdon por la tardanza... debía tener actualizado en el sábado pero no pudo.**

**Indico la lectura de estas muy buenas fics: Destino o estrategia - de Sinsombra**

**Pertenezco a tu lado**

**Tu eres mi luz**

**Matar, morir o ¿amar? - estas tres de Black rose -IMZ**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, ya pido perdon por los errores de ortografia y sin más que decir...**

**Buena lectura (:**

* * *

Momentos antes de que los bandidos atacaron al valle, el camino a la cocina, Viper preguntó a Dishi cómo sabía sobre el Guerrero Dragón y dijo que su madre le contó sobre las hazañas y con eso, lo animó a ser como el panda. Él sabía que él había derrotado a Tai Lung y Lord Shen, cada batalla más impresionante que la otra, además por el contato con su paz interior.

Confesó que había oído todo muy sorprendido y se convirtió en un fan de el Guerrero Dragón.

- ¡Wow, impresionante! Sólo él enfrentó todas esas armas...

- Sí, es cierto - contestó ella con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se encontraban en la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa esperando para la cena

- ¡Es bárbaro! Es el guerrero más grande de China. Ahora sé que pronto la profecía se cumplirá, es sólo el Guerrero Prometido reunirse con él.

- ¿Quién es el dueño de ese título?

- Bueno... no sé. Pensé que era un tigre, por la costumbre de dar un pergamino con las revelaciones, en nuestro clan. Pero había otros animales en mi antiguo lugar así que no sé si eso fue sólo en mi pueblo.

- Hm, costumbre?

- Sí, los jóvenes tigres reciben un pergamino como aquel que he mostrado. Hay un mensaje que nos ayuda a entender nuestro pasado, todas las cosas malas y las bendiciones que recibimos. Para luego cumplir con nuestro destino sin darse por vencido.

- Entendi... y ¿usted tiene que encontrar que ese guerrero para que pueda cumplir su destino?

- Según la leyenda que el Oogway dijo a mis padres, que él debe llegar al Maestro Po a unirse a él y derrotar a mi padrastro - el tigre suspiró mirando al suelo - no sé si mi madre puede esperar, tengo que encontrarlo y puede haber pistas sobre él en lo pergamino que se hizo para él.

- ¿Por qué no lo abre?

- No puede abrir el libro de la suerte de los otros... y además, yo aún no puedo abrir ni lo mío - Dishi dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Ellos oíran ruidos y gritos de Mono y Grulla mientras se acercaban de la cuartel de los estudiantes. Hasta que estaban muy cerca, no entendía lo que era.

- Víbora, bandidos, atacando el valle y no son delincuentes comunes! - Gritó Grulla al entrar en la cocina.

- Vamos - contestó la serpiente mirando Dishi.

- ¿Voy a luchar también?

- Está capacitado para eso - Monkey respondió por ella - oh, ¿dónde estan Po, Tigresa?

Desmarcaba por el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones y con sólo mirar, buscaba rastros de tus amigos. No esperó ni un segundo para llamarlos.

- Po! Tigresa! Están atacando el valle! ¿Dónde estan? - Mono comenzó a abrir las puertas de las habitaciones.

Al oír esto, los dos rápidamente salíeron de la habitación de Tigresa para el pasillo. Al ver la salida de los dos de el mismo lugar y cómo Po era rojo, su boca se abrió en una sonrisa y quizo hacer una broma.

- Olvídalo, no es el momento - advirtió Tigresa pasando al lado de él, en cuatro patas y corriendo para el valle.

Mientras continuaban por las escaleras, ahora con sus amigos y lo novato, Mono quería saber lo que Po estaba haciendo para estar tan rojo cerca de ella. O lo intentó algo o ella lo hizo dejar de respirar, como castigo por alguna actitud, que era lo único que podía pensar.

- Te lo dije... es que... quería hablar.

- Entonces probablemente dijo algo que la molestaba, ¿no es así?

- ¡Cállense! - Tigresa se centra ahora en los villanos - Grulla, como son y dónde están? - Preguntó mientras se acercaban a los ciudadanos, a quienes corrían sin dirección.

- No necesito decir, basta con ver - él los llevó cada vez más cerca de donde hemos escuchado más gritos. Fue en el restaurante del padre de Po.

Al llegar a la puerta, los siete guerreros que se detuvieron a mirar quién causaba la confusión, llegaron a tiempo para escuchar el interrogatorio. Frente a mesa del Sr. Ping, había tres enormes gatos, un leopardo y dos tigres. Cada uno sostenía alguién en sus manos y en la mano del mayor tigre estaba lo cuello del pobre ganso.

- Por última vez, ¿dónde está el príncipe y otro tigre con él, el Guerrero Prometido? Dime!

- Pero ya he dicho que no sé nada... - dijo el ganso con alguna dificultad para respirar.

- Deben estar junto con el Guerrero Dragón... - dijo mirando el leopardo y el tigre que lo acompañó - ¿dónde está? - volvió a preguntar para el ganso, mientras que los otros dos gatos hacían lo mismo con los otros animales.

Po aclaró la garganta y luego puso en posición de combate como los demás, incluyendo Dishi. Llamando la atención de los delincuentes que se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¡Estoy aquí!

- Y el único tigre que vive con él, soy yo - Tigresa gruñó de pie al lado de el panda.

- Ah, ahí estás, con su alteza que hizo eso - dijo el Leopardo mostrando una marca donde se va tan cerca del ojo izquierdo al mentón - no creo que el Guerrero Prometido es una hembra, es imposible que una gatita tan hermosa sea tan poderosa.

A pesar de la sorpresa por la suposición de que la tigresa era otro legendario guerrero de su pueblo, ella gruñó y se preparó para frotar la cara de ese leopard idiota en el suelo, no dejaría pasar el hecho de que él ha llamado "gatita". Pero Po reaccionó primero, tan enojado que sorprendió a los que no conocen sus intenciones.

- ¡Basta! Suelta mi padre y otros, y lo vamos a resolver! - Po replicó dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

- Espera... su padre es un ganso? ¿Cómo es esto posible? - Preguntó el segundo tiger liberando un cerdo y un conejo.

- Oh, larga historia y estoy con ganas para pelear... prepárase para sentir el trueno!

Los gatos han liberado los otros rehenes que corrieron por sus vidas. En ese momento, Po fue el primero en correr hacia ellos, haciendo una finta y lanzó una patada a la cara del leopardo. Sin embargo, él sostuvo su pierna y trató de pararlo, pero el panda apoyó las manos en el suelo y con un pequeño movimiento de la cadera logró darle una patada en el pecho, enviándolo a la cocina.

- Mis ollas! - Gritó el señor Ping la escalera hacia abajo y golpeando la cabeza de leopardo con una cuchara de madera.

- Papá, no te quedes aquí, te puedes hacerse daño.

- Esta bien, hijo - habló con la voz un poco más suave y se dejó ser empujado para arriba por el panda - pero este gato tendrá que pagar los daños.

Po rodó los ojos, divertido ante las palabras de su padre.

Los otros seis guerreros no tardaron en reaccionar y Tigress iba de encontro Po para ayudarle a hacer que el leopardo se entregase, los otros empezaron a luchar con los Tigres.

Víbora se acurrucó su cuerpo alrededor de la muñeca de el tigre menor y lo detuve, mientras Mono intentaba barrer sus pies para hacerlo caer, pero se las arregló para esquivar, y luego se detuvo, porque de repente el guerrero parecía darse por vencido. Al dar una sonrisa, el tigre pensó que había ganado y tratado de liberarse, pero cuando miró a Mono, él ya estaba muy cerca, con los pies en su estómago. Voló a la puerta del restaurante.

El tigre más grande fue golpeado en el estómago y la cara de Grulla y Dishi, y luego Mantis lo derribó boca abajo y detuvo la articulación de los brazos y las piernas golpeando los puntos correctos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Fue ese traidor Hui Nuan que te envió? - Preguntó Dishi agachándose para obtener su altura.

- No, yo quería venganza por esa marca y acabar con eso de una vez. Ni tú, ni ese panda flácido, ni esa tigresa bruta... nadie va a derrotar Hui Nuan y el único traidor es tu, que está en contra de su padre!

- Él no es mi padre!

- Pero él te ha creado como si fuera, después de que su padre fue asesinado!

- Asesinado... ? - Dishi susurró para sus adentros.

- Sí ha ha y por cierto, que ahora está huérfano - dijo el tigre con un tono burlón haciendo que los ojos del joven arregalassem.

- ¿Qué? ¡Estás mintiendo!

- ¿Por qué haria eso?

Dishi estaba jadeando y con un nudo en la garganta. No es posible, Hui amaba a su madre, no iba hacer nada para hacerle daño. Después de unos segundos de shock, se levantó y estaba a punto de atacar al tigre, fue detenido por Monkey, Víbora y Grulla. Tigresa y Po pusieron sus secuaces inconsciente próximos del tigre inmovilizado.

- Dishi, prestar atención a mí - Po llamó la atención de su estudiante, vi sus ojos rojos llenos de odio como nunca había visto antes y habló con firmeza sin intimidaciones - Sé que es una gran pérdida, un gran dolor, pero como su maestro le pido que se calme.

Po se acercó a él para el tigre mantener su atención y mirando de calmarlo con que dijo. Parecía que iba funcionar, y luego continuó con su sabiduría que salía de su paz interior y su aprendizaje:

- No vale la pena volver el mal que le hicieron a usted, ya que tu va a sufrir las consecuencias y no debe ser usted quien va a hacer esto y no va ser por el odio. Es el destino para aprender. Va tomar el poder de Hui Nuan sí, pero por las razones correctas y sin cometer injusticias.

Dicho esto, el tigre se calmó, mirando hacia abajo a los prisioneros. Aflojó el agarre de los demás y se dirigió hacia el Palacio de Jade. Po y los Cinco Furiosos siguieron llevando los prisioneros a la mazmorra del palacio hasta que alguien podría llevarlos a Chor Gom.

- Alguien debería consolarlo - dijo Tigresa haciendo Po la mirar con la expresión que ella siempre utiliza, una ceja levantada y mirada seca - ¿qué? Cuando se enteró de la verdad, estábamos todos juntos, él no tiene a nadie más.

- Somos sus amigos y le ayudaremos. Ah... ¿por qué no vas?

- ¿Por qué ella? - Preguntaron Mono y la Mantis.

- Porque le oí decir que es lo más cercano a la casa que tiene, le recuerda a su madre.

- Estaba escuchando la charla? - Tigresa preguntó con desconfianza.

- No, pero cuando iba a hablar con usted, él estaba hablando y lo he esperado salir de allá. ¿Lo harás?

- Lo haré, y luego hablamos a estos soldados para entender esta historia de Guerrero Prometido.

- No voy a decir nada - dijo el único tigre que estuvo despierto.

- Dudo, ella te hará cambiar de opinión - Po señaló la felina que dejó ver sus garras y una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, haciendo un escalofrío por la espina del "valiente" tigre vengador.

* * *

**Pobre Dishi, ¿no? habló de su madre, preocupada y descubre su muerte.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y no olviden de comentar (:**

**Hasta luego. o/**


	10. Lecciones de Consuelo y Esperanza

**Hola, aqui está otro capítulo de El verdadero Hogar.  
**

**Espero que les guste...**

**KFP no es mío, aunque me gustaria jajajaja perdón por los errores.**

**Buena lectura, chicos.**

* * *

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Po y los Cinco Furiosos llevó a los felinos a las células en la mazmorra del Palacio de Jade. Una vez que estuvieron abajo, se colocaron las esposas en sus muñecas con ocho puntos de la presión, para evitar que se escape. Sus tobillos estaban atados con cadenas pegadas a la pared, así en el interior de la celda, con barrotes de hierro. Todos estaban cerca y podía caminar a menos de un metro de la pared, pero dos de ellos se mantuvieron desacordados, mientras que el tercero les daba patadas tratando de hacer que despierten y se quejaba.

- Usted no sabe con quién está tratando! No te metas con nuestro líder...

- ¡Basta! Por los dioses, se queja desde el valle - exclamó Grulla al interrumpir el tigre, estaba visiblemente enojado con él, así como otros.

Los otros cuatro guerreros miraban al pájaro un poco sorprendido por esta actitud.

- Uh, gracias - Viper dijo con un profundo suspiro.

Tigresa se levantó y pidió que mantener un ojo en los felinos o al menos mantener la entrada. Entonces todo el mundo subió a entrenar en el patio y dejó a los tigres y leopardo con Po que decidió quedarse para avanzar en el interrogatorio, o al menos eso pensaba.

Dishi estaba en su habitación en la cama, mirando al suelo. Lloró como pudo durante el tiempo que pudo, hasta que sus ojos parecían no tener más lágrimas que ofrecer. Alrededor de una hora después de llegar a su habitación, oyó llamar a su puerta y no dijo nada, no quería ver a nadie.

- Dishi, déjame entrar.

- Entra - respondió el joven a regañadientes.

Tigress entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para conseguir una mirada al príncipe, quien señaló con su pata a una vacante al lado de ella. Se sentó y dejó que su mano derecha se apoyar en su hombro izquierdo. Ella sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, así... casi sabía, no sabía si a ella le gustaba o lo que era, sólo sabía que era fuerte. Dejó que su mirada se perder con esta memoria.

- Sé que debería escuchar a esa pregunta, pero ¿estás bien? - Dishi miró con duda, estuvo aquí un rato, pero se dio cuenta algunas peculiaridades de sus colegas y una de las cosas que era que Tigresa no dejó que su respiración agitarse notablemente como ahora.

- Sí, lo soy - respondió - pero la cuestión no está conmigo. No sé qué decir, yo nunca lo he experimentado realmente

- ¿Como nunca experimentado "realmente"?

- He perdido un maestro, el Maestro Oogway que representa gran parte de mi vida, me dio algunas pruebas de su sabiduría y era un iluminado del destino, que era importante para mí, pero alguien tan cerca de mí nunca perdí.

- Oh, ya veo - dijo con recelo, pero se encogió de hombros. No estaba dispuesto a preguntar nada, no ahora. Miré de nuevo a la tierra.

- Usted debe hacer algo para evitar que el dolor y el control de la ira.

- ¿Qué?

- Meditar, entrenar, practicar algún tai chi, en busca de la paz interior.

- ¿Cómo puedo tener paz si ese tigre tomó mi todo? - Él se exaltó y si levantó de lo lado de Tigresa, bruscamente tirando su mano de su hombro.

"¿No sabe que los riesgos que corre al hacer esto? Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo", pensó ella dejando escapar un gruñido que le hizo frente a su silencio.

* * *

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para regresar al Valle de la Paz, donde viven los grandes guerreros. La urgencia del mensaje hizo que el lince deje sus pertenencias con Jing-Quo que prometió llevarlos a donde huirían.

Él sabía la razón del odio de Hui Nuan para el pueblo, supe todo por el emperador.

Apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Fue el más implacable que cualquier persona puede hacer y para qué? Por el poder que se tomarían, porque era injusto que Hui se convirtió en gobernante.

- Tengo que correr, o es el verdadero fin de las pandas - murmuró el lince para sí mientras corrió tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

- ¿Qué sabe usted de la última batalla del guerrero del dragón? - Preguntó Tigresa.

Dishi contó lo que sabía del panda incluso un poco emocionado por las historias. Realmente era un fan de esta leyenda viva. Como no sabía por qué Po fue mortalmente herido y cómo lograr la paz, la Tigresa le contó parte de la historia que sólo ella, el resto de los Cinco y el maestro Shifu sabían, dejando al príncipe, que pensaba que lo sabía todo de su ídolo , con la boca abierta y volver a tener la tristesa que tenía antes de la llegada de la maestra.

- Usted puede lograr la paz como él, tan pronto, tan joven. Lo sentimos, pero era la única manera de hacer que usted entiende y que también me duele porque sé cómo Po ha tomado eso - dijo notando la tristeza del principiante.

Se sentía mal por lo que pasó, pero todos tenían sus problemas y los dos padres se perdió por los caprichos de un tirano.

- Sí... - Dishi sólo pudo decir esto.

- Por último, haga otra cosa que no sea comer, esto es lo que lo hace Po, cuando molesto o triste... aunque se no tiene sido tanto desde la ida a Gongmen - la última parte salió como un susurro, quería hacer el tigre reír y funcionó, pero se percató de lo cambio del panda - sin dejar de reír por qué?

- Debido a que Po es divertido, ¿quién dice que él pasó por todo eso y todavía lo es? Pensé que el Guerrero Dragón era más enserio, tan enserio y sabio que ni siquiera pudiera sonreír.

- Al contrario. El Guerrero Dragón debe ser una persona de buen corazón, amable y espíritu puro, esta es nuestro panda. Y él es más sabio de lo que piensas - le sonrió con cariño a él.

Lo joven no quiso hacer comentarios sobre el brillo de sus ojos de que se dio cuenta mientras ella hablaba del panda, no quería ser golpeado, ya estaba bastante molesto. Y de alguna manera, aquella mirada, lo molestaba. Quería llamar la atención por ser un momento delicado, fue un poco mimado en la infancia. Ahora la quería a su lado todo el tiempo que necesitaba y quería como un amigo, al menos así lo creía. Lo hacía recordar su casa y las personas que dejó para huir, con la última órden de su madre.

Recordando a ella, bajó su cuerpo para agarrar una caja debajo de la cama, miró a la Tigresa. Así que se había abierto en sus manos y le mostró los dos rollos.

La joven maestra observaba con atención preguntando mentalmente cómo sería ya quién.

- ¿Conoces la leyenda del guerrero prometió?

- Sí - frunció el ceño, se sentía un poco preocupado por eso y no sabía por qué.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Po, él supe por Oogway.

- Oh, así que... - se aclaró la garganta - la leyenda es real, o al menos se convertirá en real. Sólo hay que encontrar el guerrero y entregar su pergamino - señaló a uno de ellos.

"Por lo tanto, puedo ser realmente que el pueblo tigre" pensó Tigresa entusiasmada con la idea. Parecía de otro rollo al lado de la primera uno tenía una etiqueta diferente.

- ¿Y ese?

- Es mío, en mi... quiero decir, en nuestro pueblo recibimos un mensaje de nuestro pasado y de una predicción sobre el futuro, a veces es hecho, certero, a veces es metáfora. Depende de quién sea el tigre, ya que es sabio...

Sus ojos se iluminan de nuevo. ¿El destino le regaló y por fin, podría saber lo que más deseaba en la vida? Se agitó un poco, pero se abstuvo de el tigre no se dio cuenta y no la bombardease con preguntas.

- ¿Y por qué es eso?

- Para que podamos entender lo que pasó y por qué el objetivo del destino para todo, y luego a comprender, cumplir nuestro destino. Usted no tiene aquí?

- No sé si usted recuerda, pero yo soy un estudiante de aquí y no tenía familia - casi con amargura-escupió la palabra "familia", por más que Shifu la había adoptado, ya no lo considera su padre, aunque la esperanza siga, sutilmente con el tiempo.

Pero ella tenía amigos que eran como de la familia. Había tantas dudas y más esta posibilidad de ahora ella saber de dónde vino.

- Sí, lo siento jeje.

- Muy bien - dijo suavemente - ¿cómo gano uno?

- Tenemos que ir a una montaña, se encuentra cerca del Valle de la Paz. Una señora hace predicciones, hechas con la ayuda de Oogway, a partir de lo que he oído, porque todos tenemos nuestra historia jamás escrita, pero él la ayudó a centrarse y ver para decirnos.

- ¿Ella no vivía con su gente?

- Sí, pero hay muchos más de cinco años, se fue. No había más tigres de mi edad, o cerca de ella.

- ¿Por qué no? - Tigresa se sorprendió.

- Mi madre y Hui me dijeron que una batalla entre los tigres y otro pueblo, mató a varios jóvenes y sus padres, que intentaron salvarlos.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien - le sonrió - ¿que quiere intentar conseguir su pergamino?

- ¿Me llevas?

- Por supuesto, si usted tiene 25 años...

- Bueno, en teoría, sí.

- ¿En teoría... ? Olvídese - Dishi volvió a reír con tanta facilidad para olvidar algo doloroso para ella, pero tuvo que repetirse en cualquier momento para él.

- Llegué en el orfanato, con unos pocos meses de vida, ya que el cuidador dijo. Maestro Shifu me trajo aquí cuando tenía unos 4 años, hace 11 años, entonces sí.

- Bueno, cuando quieras, vamos.

- Una vez que me arreglar con los tigres, nos vamos. ¡Gracias! - El un impulso lo abrazó, estaba tan contenta que descubriría sobre sí misma, lo que quedaba por saber. Al notar lo que estaba haciendo y que el tigre macho estaba paralizado, avergonzada y se dejó caer, cambiando el curso de la conversación - y ¿por qué no ha abierto el suyo?

- No tengo 25 años aún, la edad que aconsejan a leer tal cosa, puede molestar a aquellos que no están maduros. No es que yo no... ah, usted ha entendido - se rió y sacó risas del maestro de estilo de tigre.

Después de segundos de silencio...

- ¿Así que quieres entrenar a dejar ir la ira?

- Ya voy, y puede ir... gracias por preocuparte por mí - dijo Dishi, haciéndola ruborizarse imperceptiblemente por su pelaje naranja.

- Eh... voy a interrogar los tigres, Po debe estar esperando.

Al salir, Dishi dejaba de pensar y reflexionar acerca de lo que dijo su amiga sobre su nuevo ídolo de kung fu en su dolor para aprender de su pasado y cómo llegó donde estaba. Po era parte de algo mucho más grande que cualquier otro, por supuesto, el destino aún tenía muchos planes para él. Sabiendo todo esto, se levantó y decidió seguir el ejemplo de buscar la paz, al igual que ese alguien que admiraba y quien era el guerrero más grande que China se ha visto nunca.

Mientras tanto, la tigresa ya estaba llegando al pátio pensando en la nueva oportunidad que la vida ha dado a ella para conocer sobre sí misma, sobre sus orígenes y ahora sería más fácil de averiguar si tenía una familia real. De repente dejó de sus trillas.

"¿Estoy siendo demasiado egoísta? Supongo que no. Shifu era egoísta con su amor por todos estos años y yo intentaba mucho en impresionar a él. Tengo que pensar más en mí."

Se dirigió directamente a los presos y llegar allí, vio la panda que se sienta delante de ellos, comiendo galletas y charlando amigablemente con ellos. No creía en la escena que vio, sorprendido, puso sus patas en las caderas y dio un grito que los asustó.

- ¿Pero qué es esto, Po?

* * *

**Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Luego habrá mucho más.**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Hasta luego. o/**


	11. En Busca de Respuestas

**Hola, chicos. Más uno capítulo de El Verdadero Hogar.**

**Bien, perdona los errores de ortografia, Kung Fu Panda no es mío y no creo que estea bueno pero, aqui vamos. Sin más que decir...**

**Buena lectura.**

* * *

- ¿Qué es esto, Po? - Tigresa preguntó de nuevo.

Po se había asustado por el repentino grito de ella, al igual que otros tigres. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y deseando que ella no había escuchado lo que preguntó a ellos. Él era un poco molesto con lo que sabía y ahora estaba asustado también. Sabía que ella lo cogería.

Ingierió el pastelito que masticaba, dejando el plato vacío en el suelo y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- Eh, yo... ah... estaba anticipando... el interrogatorio jeje - Po respondió nervioso, cambiando constantemente su mirada de la de ella - voy a entrenar.

Ella lo vio ir en su dirección, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de castigarlo por haber mentido. Al gastar lado de Tigresa, Po trató de correr pero no tenía tiempo. Fue tomada más atrás en el pasillo por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, lejos de la salida, golpeando a su panza en la pared y cayó al suelo de espaldas, ambos con gran ruido debido a su fuerza. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, fue atrapado por la pierna y se fue pongo sentado de nuevo a donde estaba sentado antes.

- Eso fue una mentira, si yo no lo hubiera mentido, no habría cogido - explicó - después hablamos. En cuanto a ti, dime, qué historia es esa de que yo sea este guerrero.

Los tres tigres estaban en estado de shock con su actitud con su amigo.

"Como un tigre que parecía tan frágil puede ser tan fuerte?", pero tal vez eso les explicó, en parte porque era una maestra de kung fu. Después de unos minutos, el mas viejo habló.

- Usted es el unico tigre jóven que vemos en años. Muchos años.

- Sí, y ¿lo que eso dice acerca de mí siendo este guerrero? - Por la demora por tener su contesta, gruñó con impaciencia.

- Bueno, es una posibilidad, gatita - dijo con una sonrisa, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta a ella y una mirada de rabia Po.

- No hay nada que probar... por último, hay una cosa más que quiero saber.

- ¿Qué quieres, hermosa? - El tigre estaba cruzando la línea justo burlona.

- Si der un apodo a mas a ella, voy a la cella y le seguro de que usted no di más una palabra - amenazó el panda con el ceño fruncido, dejando sorprendidos a los cuatro gatos. Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba avergonzado y miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta Hui Nuan llegar en Gongmen?

- ¿Gongmen? - Po repitió mirando de nuevo hacia ella.

- Es el centro de China.

- Después que Hui Nuan cayó por primera vez, el emperador actual restauró y cuidaó del país - dijo el segundo tigre.

- Era tan malo lo que él hizo? - Preguntado Po.

- Sí, nos dijeron. Éramos pequeños, tuvimos uno años, no recuerdo mucho antes de unirse a las tropas. No tienes mucho tiempo si quieren vencerle, o intentar - dijo el tercer tigre, el más joven de ellos y se echó a reír.

Tigresa les gruñó, haciendo que se callaran y sacó Po hacia el patio.

- Po, va a el entrenamiento, tengo que arreglar algo con Dishi - le ordenó olvidar la conversación tendría con el panda. Debería buscar tan pronto la señora que escribió el futuro de sus jóvenes, antes de empezar a atacar al tirano Hui Nuan.

- ¿Pero no has arreglado?

- Vete a entrenar - dijo entrando lentamente mientras seguia a la sala de entrenamiento seguida por Po que la veía preocupado.

* * *

Mientras que los otros estaban distraídos volver al entrenamiento después de comer, Tigresa y Dishi saliéron por las puertas del Palacio de Jade, corriendo a toda velocidad, para que pudieron para llegar a la montaña y ver a la señora. Sería una hora de corrida a la velocidad que tenían.

Ya había dejado el valle, metros por detras. Tigresa sintió que su estomago revuelver cuando pensaba que podía encontrar todo acerca de ella y entender lo que pasó con sus padres.

- ¿Está seguro de que está ahí?

- Absoluta.

* * *

Maestro Shifu piensa cada minuto si debía decir la verdad a su hija adoptiva. Temía por su vida, a pesar de que no estaba sola. Tenía miedo de perder a otro hijo, no sería lo mismo, pero también doloroso, sobre todo después de la forma en que él la trataba todos estos años.

Buscó Tigresa la sala de entrenamiento, donde vio a cuatro de los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón mirando cada un a los otros y hablando, pero antes de entrar, podía oír lo que decían.

- ¿No te diste cuenta de que la tigresa no ha vuelto? - Víbora dijo preocupado.

- ¿No quiere decir nada, pero Dishi tampoco aquí - dijo Mantis.

- Hm, dos tigres, un macho y una hembra desaparecen juntos... no significa nada, pero me parece...

- No completa la frase, mono - Po dijo en un tono de voz firme y seca.

Víbora golpeó con su cola la nuca de Mono por su actitud. Insinuando que Tigresa, su hermana, faltó al entrenamiento para salir con el novato, ¿incluso delante de la panda? No lo dejó continuar. Ella también miró a Mantis y Grulla para que ni pensar en continuar la gracia de su amigo y le devolvieron una expresión de falsa sorpresa.

Shifu entra a atraer la atención de todos.

- ¿Dónde está ella y el tigre?

- No lo sabemos, señor - contestó Grulla.

- Busquen a Tigresa por el palacio, necesito hablar con ella.

Los maestros se inclinaron y se apresuraron a realizar la tarea. Buscaron la maestra por toda el área de maravilla palacio, Sala de los Héroes, Durazno Sacrado, cocina, patio y nada. Víbora fue a su habitación y entró. Ha encontrado en la cama un trozo de papel escrito. Reptó llevandolo a Shifu.

**_"Al poco tiempo voy a volver, Dishi y yo vamos a encontrar una vidente en las montañas que escribe el futuro y nos guía por el pasado. És una larga historia, voy explicar más adelante._**

**_Tigresa "_**

Shifu en la incredulidad con la partida repentina de su hija, no lo entendía. No era de eso, era suficiente pedir permiso. Incluso pensó que el tigre estaba influyendo en los demás. Ahora tenía que esperar porque sabían exactamente lo que montañas eran estas y tratar de seguir sería una locura sin sentido.

Aún se necesita para decirle lo que sabía, mismo con miedo. Se mantener aplazando, haría que sea más difícil para él decir la verdad.

* * *

Cerca de las montañas, Tigresa sintió que su estómago y su corazón casi salto fuera de su pecho por inquietud. Ambos corrieron hasta allí y con esa velocidad, llegaron a una hora y media... descuidaban de lo cansacio y empezó a subir la montaña, cada vez más entusiasmada con lo que pasaría. Se preguntaba lo que diría.

"Ahora sí voy entendier por qué me dejaron, no debe haber sido en vano", pensó, con la esperanza de conocer su origen.

- ¿Ella está allí? - Tigresa preguntó con aprensión.

- Yo sé que sí, es su casa.

Metros sobre el suelo del bosque verde que rodea la montaña, vieron a un corredor entre las formaciones rocosas. Tenía una gran apertura y su entrada estaba bien iluminada por antorchas. Al final del pasillo, una puerta de madera.

Dishi dio cuenta de la tensión de Tigresa que se estaba parada, y él llamó a la puerta.

Unos minutos después, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y una voz femenina invitó a entrar.

Entró con renuencia, pero ya estaban allí, que podían hacer? Se volvieron y quién cerró la puerta fue una cabra vieja con ropa colorida y vasos, apoyado en un bastón de madera para caminar. La hembra se volvió hacia ellos y se quedó mirando Tigresa.

- ¿Usted?

- Hola - la cabra sonrió.

- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

- Sí, fue ella la que predijo la derrota de Lord Shen por un guerrero blanco y negro...

- Lo cuál es el Po - completó Dishi entender lo que pasó allí.

- Me alegro de verte, ¿cómo está el Guerrero Dragón?

- Él esta bien - Tigresa sonrió tiernamente a ella

Soothsayer rió un poco cuando vio a el collar de Tigresa, más precisamente, su colgante. La mirada felina siguió al de la anciana y se atrapo el colgante fuertemente todavía con la sonrisa que se había formado.

- No es por eso que vinimos aquí - volvió a su postura seria.

- Lo sé... pero entonces, ¿por qué?

- Yo... quiero saber... yo quiero mi pergamino. Sé que soy la misma gente que él, todos los tigres se originó allí, pero... no tenía contacto hasta Dishi llegar - lo mira - y ahora sé que puedo entender por qué me dejaron y lo que soy hoy en día, saber por qué me convertí en lo que soy.

- ¿Su pergamino? No puedo dártelo.

- ¿Por qué no? - Tigresa gruñe, se sentía una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

- Debido a que fue escrito cuando usted nació. Se quedó con sus padres, así que yo había pudido decir acerca de su destino. Después de eso, yo no escribí más.

- ¿Por qué dejó de escribir?

- Sólo sé que desde hace mucho tiempo, no más cachorros. Y hace unos años que me fui, sabiendo que debería esperar a que la profecía del Guerrero Dragón llevará a cabo y que ustedes fueron detener a Shen - Soothsayer respondió con la cara triste, porque las últimas palabras, aunque se sintió abrumado por el dolor y el daño, y cegado por poder, el pavo real podría haber cambiado si no hubiera sido tan testarudo.

- ¿Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarla? - Dishi rogó a vieja adevina.

- Lo único que puedo decir es que sea paciente. Va a conocer todo, incluyendo sobre su pergamino, luego, un cambio le ayudará a tu y a Po a descubrir la verdad - sonrió ampliamente de felino que escuchaba con la cara un poco frustrado.

Tigresa miró al suelo pensando en lo que dijiste la cabra "así un cambio y qué Po tiene que ver con eso, con mis antecedentes?"

"Es mucho más conectados de lo que crees", pensó para sus Soothsayer como si leyera los pensamientos de Tigress.

- Y tú - dijo la anciana mirando a Dishi - el orgullo, la envidia y la ira pueden hacer que usted ser lo que nunca quiso ser.

Tragó saliva y la Tigresa miró sin comprender.

Despidieronse y bajaron de la montaña en silencio incómodo. Estaban en el camino a casa y Tigresa pensaba, pensó y pensó en repetidas ocasiones que quería decir la cabra.

Dishi hizo lo mismo, para él, la señora que estaba equivocada y no quería admitir a si mismo lo que dijo. Iba lograr lo que quería, lo que pasó a desear desde que llegó al Palacio de Jade, sin darse cuenta de que iba en contra de la línea de que el destino escribió y sin ver lo que se estaba quedando ciego. No estaba así por poder como su tío, pero algo que cree tener más valor que el de China.

* * *

**Deja tus comentarios sobre lo que cree que está pasando y espero que hayan disfrutado.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Veneno Amigo**

**Hasta luego. o/**


	12. Veneno Amigo

**Holla, chicos! Aqui esta el nuevo capítulo.**

**El título tiene que ver con la falsedad de algunas amistades. ****Perdon por los errores ortograficos, si yo no ha contestado tu review (enserio, me olvido se lo hizo o no) y por la tardanza (de nuevo), pero tube mi razon. Ahora talvez actualize más temprano ^^ estoy de vacaciones *danza y salta por la sala*. Volvendo al fic, les indico a leer Destino o estrategia de Sinsombra y las fics de Black Rose -IMZ que son tres: Tu eres mi luz, Pertenezco a tu lado y Matar, morir o ¿amar?.  
**

**Bien, puedes buscar otras en mis favoritas.  
**

**Entonces... ****Kung fu panda no eres mío.**

**Buena lectura.**

* * *

Song despertó. Se encontraba en una habitación en el barco grande y la luz del día entraba por la ventana. Lo único que recordaba estaba bailando con sus amigos en la fiesta emperador tigre Hui Nuan y entonces seguió con él el camino hasta Gongmen ya que sus "amigas" la habían abandonado ella. Una cierta amargura creció en su pecho, se vio afectada por esta actitud, pero sus dos amigos podrían ser capaz de curarla. Hui y el Po. Comenzó a tener una amistad que, además de ser útil, la hacia sentirse bién, y volveria que ver a su amado panda y su culo en forma de corazón.

"Esas traidoras, me dejó, yo era su líder... que podrían venir a casa conmigo, pero ahora no sé dónde están ", pensó la leopardo, triste por haber sido abandonada. Pero ahora hay un nuevo amigo que no la dejaría, como su amigo Panda, lo que podría confiar plenam_ente._

_La fiesta de la cual participó estaba hermosa, todo el pueblo decorado, bien iluminado, tenía muchos, muchos tipos de felinos. El emperador apreció la danza y allá de un pago mayor que el combinado, podrían entonces lo acompañar. Él iba en la misma dirección de su regreso a casa._

_Llamó a Song y los felinos pasaron un par de horas hablando, a se conocer, ¿pero pudo continuar el viaje con alguien en quien pudiera confiar y una amistad nació allí? En realidad, el tigre quería mostrar era inicialmente su ruta de viaje, ya que era el líder. Después de una larga conversación, cambió de tema y le puso un mapa de China en la mesa donde estaban alrededor. La leopardo miraba fijamente._

_- A continuación nos dirigiremos a Gongmen ciudad. Es mi destino final._

_- ¿Vamos ir por dónde?_

_- Por el camino más rápido posible, no creo que tengo mucho tiempo - Hui Nuan dijo con una garra que señala el camino que recorrer. Pasó con su garra a través del Valle de la Paz y luego abrió una sonrisa en lo rostro de ella que no pasó desapercibido por el tigre - Sé que te gusta este lugar._

_- Tengo un amigo allí, él me sacó de un mal destino que había elegido para mí - aún miraba alegre al mapa._

_Hui adquirió una expresión de shock. "He venido a sacarte de ese mal destino que elija por sí mismo, y otros conduce al abismo. No voy a abandonarte, dejar eso a un lado y vamos a empezar juntos ", fue la frase que Akame siempre le decía cuando recordado de la venganza. No siempre que quería, él desistio un par de veces por ella y Dishi, que no tenía más su padre, pero su corazón no se cambió en absoluto, a pesar de que decía amarlos._

_Se recuperó rápidamente sin permitir que el felino sospechaba algo de tristeza por su parte._

_- Bueno, entonces, di a sus compañeras que nos vamos en el medio de la mañana, sería muy mal despertar temprano después de una fiesta así, __¿_no lo es? - Él sonrió de una manera extraña.

_Ella levantó una ceja, no sabía si había entendido esa sonrisa, pero ignoró la sensación. La curiosidad Hui Nuan creció cuando ella dejó de hablar, sintió el repentino interés en continuar la conversación, tal vez porque no hablaba hace mucho con una hembra tan dulce como ella, o porque le recordaba Akame, con razón, que no importaba. Pero no debería haber hecho esa pregunta._

_- ¿Quién es ese amigo?_

_- Su nombre es Po, un panda, el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría desear, tiene un gran corazón..._

_Mientras Song dijo los atributos de Po, los que ella conocía, sin mencionar que era un guerrero, la mente del emperador se detuvo en la palabra "panda". Hace mucho tiempo que no veía uno, __¿_que sería uno de los que tuvo la desgracia de conocer? No recordaba el nombre.

_-... es un ser especial después de todo eso que pasó, pobrecito. Oh, también cocina bien, es jugueton... - ella dijo que cuenta los dedos para ver si hay olvidaba algo. Yo estaba encantada de verlo de nuevo tan pronto._

_- Tengo que decir que __¿_estás apasionada de el panda? - Él estaba un poco suspicaz de eso, pero sólo quería meterse con ella.

_- Por supuesto que no, es mi mejor amiga... - ella dijo, se ha ofendido y lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro - ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?_

_- Lo siento - se rió nervioso - bueno, dile a tus amigos y ve a descansar._

_- Bién._

_Al salir de la sala, buscó a sus amigas por lo campamento improvisado en las orillas de un río cuyo curso estaba al lado de la aldea, donde se celebró la fiesta. Se tomó un tiempo para encontrarlos, estaban en su camarote empacar sus cosas._

_- ¿Qué están haciendo? - Preguntó Song sin entender la actitud de sus compañeras, que no le había dicho nada._

_- Tenemos que salir de aquí tan pronto como sea posible - dijo la más vieja de las leopardo dejando su mochila a un lado y convencer a su líder con una expresión de desesperación._

_- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_- El emperador, que no es buena persona... - dijo la segunda, siendo brutalmente cortada por canción._

_- __¡_¿Por qué no?! Él nos ha permitido viajar de forma gratuita y hasta nos paga por la presentación.

_- Nada más justo que pagar por lo que hemos hecho - la segunda contestó, cruzando los brazos._

_- Tenemos que ir, por favor - suplicó la primera, tomándo a Song por los hombros - escuchamos los planes de los soldados, dijo Hui Nuan quiere matar a alguien cercano al Guerrero Dragón, están buscando el lugar donde vive para saber a quién matar, y no preguntar por qué queremos hacer esto, pero me temo que sea usted!_

_Song miró a las otras tres amigas que estaban lejos todavía empacar sus cosas. Sólo parecía confirmar con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo._

_- Pero qué tontería... ¿por qué iba a matarme? No soy nada - miró tiernamente a su amiga sosteniendo sus manos con ella y le dije lentamente - tranquila, tal vez han oído mal. De todos modos, vamos a ver lo que está pasando y si realmente hay algo de Hui... ayudaré a mi... amigo Po._

_- ¡No! - Si soltó del agarre de Song dejándola en estado de shock, al igual que las otras tres danzarinas que estaban en este viaje - que no tenemos ganas de quedarnos, no, nosotras no nos quedamos a esperar lo peor!_

_- Debe confiar en mí..._

_- Confiamos, pero parece que usted no confía en nosotras! Usted es importante para nosotras y queremos protegerla y sacarte de aquí, tenemos miedo de todo eso, pero si no queremos, todo bién... - se volvió hacia el otro y agarró su mochila ya listo para el viaje - nos vamos chicas._

_- ¡Espera! - Song gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, salieron de la cabina a velocidad. Observado donde sus amigas se alejaron y trataron de entender su reacción... "Eso no es normal reaccionaren así, somos capaces de luchar, y defendernos... ¿qué hay de errado?"_

Se levantó de la cama y desayunó con Hui que estaba en cubierta. Era un día hermoso, soleado y podía no sentirse realmente bien, pero era mejor. La compañía de Hui la ayudó, la ha mejorado. No había visto ningún signo de maldad que sus amigas juraron que existía, no puede ser cosa de la cabeza de cualquier porque no poden ser todas lo que se oye lo mismo, pero no sabía si desconfiaba de él o simplemente de los soldados.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de estos pensamientos, sin éxito.

Al llegar a la mesa, la comida fue colocado. Se inclinó en respeto a Hui y se sentó frente a él. Comenzó a comer en silencio, hasta que...

- Song... no necesitan toda esta ceremonia conmigo, somos amigos, aunque conocemos hay poco tiempo - la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias Hui, es sólo un amigo que necesito ahora...

- Estás molesto con ellas, ¿no es así? - Le tocó la mano izquierda con la derecha de ella.

- ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Me han dejado, por una tontera...

- ¿Qué es?

Song dudó en decirle, sentía que traicionaba a sus amigas. Cuando se piensa en ello, decidió contar, ya no estaban allí, la abandonaron, no las podía llamar como amigas. Si realmente les importaba, no deberían haber ido. Hui escuchaba con todo su corazón late más rápido y más rápido. Esas idiotas saben que parte de la planificación, por lo que no lo saben todo.

- Tiene razón - dijo con seriedad, al ver que la respuesta de la leopardo era el silencio, con el temblor de su cuerpo - pero no a usted o uno de ellos, tranquila. Es sólo un traidor tigre que amenaza con derrocar al que he trabajado tan duro... mi reino. Tomó mi único heredero, hijo mío - dijo con picardía, dejando aparecer en su rostro una expresión de dolor, como si fuera a llorar. Todo mentira.

- Lo siento... si puedo hacer algo...

- Hm, creo que tu pueda hacer. El Guerrero Dragón está protegiendo este traidor. Necesito saber dónde está para que pueda llevarlo a los tribunales para ser castigado por sus actos - esperar una respuesta, pero su nueva "amiga" exitava responder - tengo que hacer esto para estar en paz, y no voy a hacer daño a nadie.

"Si yo pudiera hacer esto estúpido confiar en mí tan fácilmente, pronto se unirá a mis planes, o vaya a tener la misma suerte que tú, mi Akame", pensó el emperador. Así que quería reír y llamar a este leopardo de tonta y estúpida, o ingenua, por no dar crédito a sus amigas. O entonces él tenía labia? No importa, no podía hacer nada de eso, ella se volvería contra él.

- El Guerrero Dragon es Po, amigo mío, te lo dije. Quién está en el Valle de la Paz, si yo se que va a ayudar a usted, él es todo un guerrero. Pero... ¿por qué proteger el tigre?

- Debido a que este es el tigre más astuto que ha nacido en nuestro pueblo, se engaña incluso los más sabios.

- Está bien, te ayudaré - ella sonrió y volvió su mano para devolver el ligero apretón a Hui.

* * *

A esta hora de la mañana, el entrenamiento había comenzado. Po y Dishi estaban junto a Mantis, cada uno en una parte de la arena de muñecas de madera. El insecto les mostró algo más sobre su estilo de lucha, y que pronto será el turno de lo jóven tigre mostrar que se perfeccionó en que el Guerrero Dragón enseñó de este estilo, que fueron algunos movimientos básicos. Fueron casi terminado la formación básica y se iban contra el temible Hui Nuan.

Viper estaba en una pelea con Mono, Grulla estaba en tortuga de jade y se formó el equilibrio al intentar flechas desvias con el viento producido por sus alas. Tigresa estaba entrenando sus golpes en el aire en el fondo de la sala de entrenamiento para ver cualquier defecto y aplicarlos cuando entrenar con sus compañeros.

Después de regresar de la montaña con Dishi, volvió a estar lejos de los demás, incluso a evitarse por no decir nada más allá de lo que estaba escrito en el billete. Sabía que alguno de ellos interrogarla, especialmente Po, y pensó que lo haría por curiosidad, pero no era la verdadera razón. Shifu trató de hablar con ella y preguntarle por qué ha ido, pero siempre dejó claro que no quería hablar. La única persona que sabía de su situación era el joven príncipe, que pasó más tiempo con ella, ambos tratando de ayudarnos un al otro como podían. Dishi se puso a disposición de la felina y siempre se acercaba, su amistad estaba siendo maravillosa. ¿Quién pensó que estaría bien con quien juró que quería sacarle la paciencia? Bueno, una cosa todavía irritado al respecto: el hecho de que siempre meter la mano en el collar que llevaba. No quería que nadie lo tocara, estaba presente de Po y había horas que había "jugado" con el colgante como un ovillo de lana sabiendo que no iba a luchar con él por todo lo que había pasado recientemente. Pero, en realidad, quería arrancarla de su cuello.

Minutos después de Po dijeron a otros que iba a cocinar y ellos se fueron a la cocina. Tigresa no lo oyó, seguía concentrada en sus golpes.

Cuando estuvieron solos, pasó algún tiempo mirando a la puerta y decidió acercarse. Era tan extraño, no podía ver, y que estaba preocupada con ella cómo los demás. Estaba de espaldas, extendió su pata para tocar su hombro.

- Tigres... ¡auch! - Po cayó hacia atrás, casi haciendo una voltereta cuando recibió un golpe de la felina. Justo a tiempo que se convertiría en más golpes en el aire y terminó ganando una demostración de lo que ella pensaba en hacer. Caído aún con los ojos cerrados, tomó sus manos al hocico.

- ¡Ah, Po! Lo siento - se acercó a él para ayudarlo a sentarse y murmuró un " está bien" que podía entender - no debe acercarse a mí así sin llamar - una vez a solas con él de rodillas a su lado, sonrió tiernamente para ello.

- Jeje, lo siento. Sólo quería decir que es hora de comer.

- Hm, así que vamos a... - un gruñido interrumpió y él no vino desde el estómago de panda, pero de el estómago de ella - es, vamos a comer.

Salieron en silencio sala de entrenamiento, Po varias veces abrió la boca para hablar, pero se dieron por vencidos, al ver que ella llamó para hablar.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué, qué?

- ¿Qué quieres hablar? - Tigresa se detuvo en las escaleras que conducen al patio y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. Po comenzó a mirar alrededor, no quería molestarla, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo.

- Ah, bueno... quería preguntarle... lo que tu hizo con Dishi fue cuando se fue sin avisar antes? Quiero decir... te convertiste en silencio, lo que sea... se refiere, a mí respecta - le tomó las manos y ella lo dejó mantenerlas. No sabían que fueron observadas por una criatura de pelage anaranjada, que se sintió revolver en el estómago por la escena.

- No estoy extraño, yo siempre he sido así...

- Antes de que nos ahorramos a China. Ha cambiado cuando nos hicimos amigos, ahora eres lo mismo que cuando llegué. Dime, ¿qué pasó?

- ¡No pasó nada, Po! - Su voz era un tono más alto de lo esperado, tiró las manos de él de las suyas y le dió la espalda, bajando por las escaleras.

Po la siguió, quería pedir disculpas y cuando logró agarrarla del brazo y quién los observaba con celos y estaba a punto de manifestarse, pero Zeng llegó por el aire gritando.

- ¡Maestro Po! ¡Maestro Po!

- Hola, Zeng - dijo el panda soltando ir su amiga. Los dos se volvieron a enfrentar el ganso.

- Tiene un lince que quiere hablar con usted y que parece ser urgente. Él está en el Sacrado Salón de los Héroes con maestro Shifu.

Dishi, satisfecho con lo que pasó, fue a la cocina con los demás, mientras que Po salió corriendo. Se le llamó justo en el momento que trataba de poner fin a sus preocupaciones, y que debe ir a cocinar también...

"Oh, me olvidé de los fideos! Me van a golpear", pensó. Sólo cuando entró en la sala se dio cuenta de que fue seguido de Tigresa. Se detuvieron en la puerta, miró el tigre que lo veía y con un gesto, le indicó que abriera las puertas.

Shifu estaba sentado en frente de la piscina de la reflexión y su lado estaba el lince que tenía un pergamino en sus manos y miró de cerca el Guerrero Dragón, examinó. Sus características son similares a las de su nuevo amigo, a excepción de los ojos verdes que podrían ver cuando Po acercó. Vale que los pandas eran muy similares, pero ya sea la expresión diferenciada fuera del color de los ojos, la voz, y, obviamente, el nombre.

- ¿Me ha llamado, señor? - Po se inclinó para saludar a Shifu y recibió permiso para sentarse. Tigresa hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado.

- Sí, yo... - dejó de hablar a mirar Tigresa con una ceja levantada - ah, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Maestra Tigresa?

- Po y yo estábamos hablando, señor. Vamos a tratar del tema a continuación, yo pido permiso para quedarse - dijo ella, y cuando el panda rojo abrió la boca con intención de desalojarla, el lince intervino.

- Es bueno que es, es el líder de los Cinco, ¿verdad? - El Gran Maestro se limitó a asentir - entonces debería quedarse, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

- ¿"Necesitamos"? - Dijo Po.

- Sí, de tú. Es un mensaje para usted y te gustaría leer - dijo el lince al le extender un pergamino sellado.

Po abierto y leído junto a Tigresa. Tenía el siguiente mensaje:

_**"Guerrero Dragón, mientras usted lee esta carta, estoy viajando a un lugar seguro en el que nos debe encontrar. Necesitamos su ayuda. Es un caso urgente relacionada con Hui Nuan, quiere vengarse de nosotros. La información que obtuve es que su heredero lo ha buscado con el mismo propósito de derrocarlo. En nombre de toda la China y de mi gente, a la que tú pertenece, espero que atienda a eso nuevo llamado.**_

_**Yo conduzco mis seguidores de vuelta a Gongmen junto a Maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, y los voy proteger mientras tú no llegue. Hay cosas que tengo que decir, aclarar, y que no debe ser por un mensaje. Adiós,**_

_**Emperador Jing-Quo "**_

- Mi pueblo, ¿como es eso? - Preguntó mientras le entregaba el pergamino a Shifu - bueno, voy a ayudar, creo que los Cinco Furiosos también, pero ... ¿cómo es eso?

- Las personas que solicitan ayuda, son el pueblo panda - dijo el lince simplemente dejando a todos en estado de shock.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿No fueron exterminados? - Preguntado Shifu.

- No, al parecer, un tercera logró escapar, pero fueron amenazados de muerte por Hui Nuan hace más de veinte años y ahora de nuevo. La razón, sólo los pandas ancianos de la aldea puede responder, no lo sé exactamente, pero tiene algo que ver con una masacre planificada por ese tigre tirano.

Po miró hacia abajo y apretó los puños, respirando profundamente.

- Bueno, nos vamos esta tarde - dijo Shifu - van y manda todos a se preparar para todo eso, después de comer, él nos guiará.

Los dos guerreros se inclinaron ante el maestro y se fueron.

"Yo no soy el único panda, esto es demasiado! Pero, ¿como me han encontrado? ¿Por lo que se habla de mí persona?". Mil cosas pasaron por su mente. Aunque la situación no era la mejor, se alegró de conocer a los suyos. Tigresa se molestó con las palabras que lince y que Po ha dejado de hacerle preguntas, pero no entiendo por qué era así.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba en la orilla del valle, alimentados correctamente. Sr. Ping ya había anticipado en la preparación de la mochila de su hijo, abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y le deseó suerte, con el corazón lleno de orgullo.

- No te preocupes papá, yo ya vuelvo - Po dijo y se volvió a correr con los demás.

- ¡Lo sé hijo, te amo! - Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz y orgulloso de su hijo y miedo por él. Po podía oír y responder.

- ¡Yo también te quiero, papá! - Y finalmente fue.

* * *

**La parte del trasero de la forma de corazón, se puede ver el episodio en el que se conocen Song y Po. jajaja**

**Po realmente va volver pronto, o al menos volver?**

**Ahora el negocio se está poniendo serio... jajaja e****spero que estén disfrutando. Deja su comentário (:**

**Hasta luego. o/**


	13. Casi Allá

**El título coincide con las situaciones... los personajes están casi alcanzando sus objetivos (o no jajaja). Y, una vez más, mi creatividad para el título (estoy siendo irónica).**

**Quiero agradecer quienes siguen y también quién ha marcado mi fic como favorita. Perdon la tardanza y los errores ortográficos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, solo los OCs y la trama.**

* * *

- Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos esto? Necesito advertir pronto a Po y si voy con ustedes a las montañas, no logro llegar antes de que él se va. No podemos esperar que venga detrás de ti, te puede matar injustamente - dijo Song que se inclina contra una pared de la habitación en la que estaba Hui. Miró el tigre que estaba sentado con las dos manos tapar la boca y mirando hacia adelante.

- Bueno - empezó a relajar la postura y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa - se irá con comida y un buen dinero para el Valle de la Paz y voy a ir con las tropas a las montañas. Los pandas pagarán.

- ¿Qué exactamente hicieron los pandas?

- Ellos atentaron contra la seguridad de mi familia, la familia que tenía - un puñetazo la mesa para expresar su cólera - y sin embargo uno de ellos trató de matarme.

No no estaba del todo equivocado en lo que dijo, solo no contó de la manera que ocurrió. Había muchas más cosas más allá de lo que jamás soñó Canción de saber, ni Dishi. Sólo los tigres mayores sabían lo que realmente sucedió.

Song se acercó a su nuevo amigo y le tocó el hombro.

- Lo siento... pero ahora tiene una nueva familia. Yo.

Ambos sonrieron el uno al otro.

"¿De verdad es tan ciega? Es una hermosa gata, pero es sólo una pieza más en mis planes", Hui Nuan rió por sus adentros de la ingenuidad de la felina.

Hablaron un poco más, con el tigre le dio instrucciones que pueden convencer a la panda con el fin de protegerlo. Tenía el plan perfecto, y Song solo quería proteger a su amigo, entonces Hui le dijo solo lo que le convenía de su história hasta ese momento.

El barco paró para el suministro del combustible y cuando Song fue trasladada de inmediato. Espera advertir a su amigo, estaba muy preocupada por él. No estaban tan lejos de el Valle de la Paz y que podía ir sola a una gran velocidad, encontrar Po antes de cometer los errores de los cuales se iba a lamentar. Desde que sus amigos la habían abandonado, estaba en duda si quedarse cerca de él en el valle o en el centro de China. De todos modos, estaría cerca de uno de sus fieles amigos y podía contar con ellos para reconstruir su vida, pero antes, debería ayudar a ambos, y acabar con todo.

Se animó y pasó por encima de sus pensamientos, feliz sólo de pensar en volver a ver a su amigo panda, que podía salvarlo y se quedar con él.

* * *

Mientras que la leopardo salía, nuestros guerreros ya estaban en el camino y todos fueron informados de la razón de su viaje, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de saber antes. Corrieron a velocidad razonable debido a el panda y su gran mochila.

Cuatro de los cinco furiosos y Dishi, que entrenaban mientras Po y Tigresa recibieron información, estaban escuchando con atención a la explicación Shifu y el lince, llamado Shun. El emperador tigre siempre estaba tratando de convencer a Akame no entregar el pergamino a Dishi, a no decir a su hijo acerca de la tradición de su pueblo porque tenía miedo de que el joven fuera el guerrero que podría derrocarlo. Acordó ayudarla porque ella siempre ha sido como un amiga para él, ya que sus padres murieron en la masacre, ante la huída de Hui, y Shun también fue tomado.

- ¿Cuál era esta masacre? He oído cuando conocí a un mensajero, probablemente un oso panda, pero todavía no sé lo que es - preguntó Shifu, un poco molesto y con curiosidad.

- No lo sé. Quién podría explicar, sería el líder de los pandas, Jing-Quo. Por lo que él me ha dicho, es líder desde que había huido Gongmen hace más de treinta años, la llevó a la gente a otro lugar en las montañas.

Mientras crecía, Shun fue testigo de los efectos causados por las palabras de Hui Nuan sobre los felinos, a su juicio, hasta Akame, le mostró sus planes, pergaminos con registros de todo lo que quería. Recientemente llegó a espiar a una reunión y así descubrir la verdad. Ellos planeaban reanudar la China, Hui había prometido un pedazo de tierra para cada clan y debe encontrar y matar al Guerrero Prometido y el Guerrero Dragón por la seguridad de que no iba a tratar de derrotarlo.

- Todavía quiero saber por qué Hui quiere atacar a los pandas - Po dijo con tratando de reanudar el aliento.

- Cuando llegue, usted puede preguntar al emperador. Ustedes necesitan tener una larga charla.

- ¿Una larga charla? - Preguntó el panda intrigado.

- No debes preguntarme, no sé nada.

- Claro que sí, pero no lo habla.

- No lo sé, sólo me dijo que quiere hablar con usted - el lince se rió de dejar la panda curiosa. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero Po no debe saber esto por el hocico de él.

Mientras escuchaba, el príncipe se esforzó por contener algunas lágrimas y Tigresa notó, se acercó al tigre para que él la mirara y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo golpear a su corazón más rápido y la sangre corriendo a su rostro.

La felina se volvió para alejarse de él para seguir adelante con el panda, seguido por la serpiente. "Tengo que hablar con ella... pero hay Po, si él gusta a ella, él se va a molestar si Tigresa aceptar a mí. ¿Y por qué no aceptaría? Somos de la misma especie, casi de la misma edad, ella confía en mí y tan pronto, estamos cerca. No me agrada la aproximación de los dos, pero... ¿qué iba a querer con él? "

Estaban en una zona que tenía un montón de árboles y rocas al caer la noche. Continuaron por un tiempo, sólo que no podían más, cruzaría las montañas con nieve para llegar al desierto y el río, cruzar el grand lago.

- Deberíamos haber esperado hasta mañana para salir - dijo Grulla - tendríamos más tiempo y será difícil de volar a guiarles en la noche y con la nieve que cae.

- No podíamos esperar, nos fuimos a tiempo. Vamos a acampar aquí esta noche - dijo Shifu gravemente a desacelerar y parar en un pequeño espacio entre los muchos árboles lo suficientemente grandes para todo el mundo para estar cerca, otros pararon también - bueno, vamos a nos alojar y alimentar a nosotros para descansar. Cuando salir el sol, seguimos con el viaje.

Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor para seleccionar una esquina. La atención de todos fue llamado por el ruido del panda al caer boca abajo en el suelo, sin aliento por correr. Luchó, querían ver otros pandas, pero aún no le había entrado la información en su cabeza. Fue ayudado a sentarse por Víbora y Mono. Dejó su mochila a su lado y la abrió para eliminar lo que se necesitaría para la pasta.

- Grulla, Tigresa, Mono y Dishi, recorran por la zona para ver si hay ladrones o bandidos aquí. Viper y Mantis, quédense aquí con Po y Shun a cuidar del campamiento. Voy a meditar antes de la cena, que me haga saber cuando esté listo.

- Sí, señor - dijeron todos al unísono, incluso lince.

Shifu siguió unos metros de donde el insecto y el felino encendieron un fuego para cocinar la pasta. Subió a un árbol y se sentó en una de las ramas, donde tenía una hermosa vista del bosque y las montañas en la distancia. Ya no podía ver el Valle de la Paz desde el lugar que estaba. Se concentró en respirar profundamente y escuchar los sonidos de su cuerpo.

Quería tratar de encontrar a su maestro una vez más, no pudo hablar con su hija. Estaba cada vez más distante de él y más cerca del panda. Tal vez necesitaba la ayuda de Po para hablar con ella... era lo que pensaba, pero quería hablar con Oogway.

Al igual que la última vez y logró alcanzar la paz interior. Algún tiempo después, sin prisa, vio un hermoso lugar, una cascada de aguas cristalinas rodeada de grandes árboles de follaje de color verde vivo. Admiraba el paisaje y mirando hacia atrás en la cascada sólo que su visión fue obstruida por la vieja tortuga que estaba por delante.

- Has estado muy preocupado, viejo amigo - dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Maestro Shifu se puso de pie para saludar a Oogway.

- Todavía tengo dudas acerca de lo que dije. Estoy preocupado, Tigress salió un día y sin previo aviso... no puedo hablar con ella. No me creerá si no tengo el pergamino del Guerrero Prometido...

- El está con Dishi - la tortuga indicó a su alumno a seguirlo en una caminata - él debe entregar el pergamino, no se puede tomarlo y hacerlo en el lugar y el momento adecuado para decirle, es cuando él leer su propio. Y sé lo preocupado que estás y que piensa en pedir ayuda para el Guerrero Dragón, está finalmente dejando que le guía el universo, Shifu - Oogway tocó el hombro de su alumno demuestra su aprobación.

- Entonces, ¿pronto puedo contar a ella?

- Sí, pero preste atención... tenga cuidado en quien confías. El joven tigre debe leer pronto el pergamino, o la envidia y el odio le van a desviar de su camino y destruirlo, además de agitar la armonía entre los dos guerreros que deben unirse... Po y...

- Tigresa. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Y si él se queda en el pueblo de pandas? ¿Cómo hacemos para luchar a su lado? - Preguntó Shifu con aprensión, ya parecía desesperado. El maestro tortuga se echó a reír.

- Ah, Shifu, cálmate. Deja, que el universo se asegurará que recorran su camino porque entienden que deben seguir adelante. Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, Po nunca te abandona ni a nadie, mucho menos a ella.

- Espero que tengas razón, señor.

- Los enlaces del destino son mucho más fuertes de lo que piensas, y cuando hay un enlace, si es fuerte, puro y verdadero, ni la distancia o el tiempo lo impiden. Deja de dudar de ellos, que existen y que no deje que eso se termine así.

- ¿Y qué relación tendría que ser? ¿Es el enlace entre los guerreros elegidos?

- Sí, pero va más allá de lo que uno se imagina. No se puede explicar ahora, no va a entender incluso cuando se ve por ti mismo e ya me lo imagino cómo vas a reaccionar, pero ahora es esperar y confiar.

Shifu caminó durante algún tiempo más junto a Oogway tranquilamente a aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con él otra vez. Después de agradecer, regresó al mundo material.

Desde donde estaba podía mirar a través de la una sensación extraña en sus adentros, y no estaba seguro de lo que sería, y no era el único que la sentía.

* * *

En el Valle de la Paz, la canción llegó al restaurante. Sr. Ping estaba cerrando la puerta cuando ella sostuvo.

- Hola...

- ¡Oh! Hola, Song. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bién y... ah, tengo que hablar con Po, es urgente... ¿puedo saber si está todavía aquí?

- Él estaba viajando de vuelta a Gongmen. Estoy muy preocupado por mi hijo... me dijo nada. Espero que vuelva bien.

- Él es el Guerrero Dragón, Sr. Ping.

- Sí, pero en la última vez... uh, tomó una bala de cañon en el estómago - respondió con las alas plegadas sobre el pecho.

- Bueno, tengo que ir a buscarlo. Gracias - salió corriendo del valle, pero no antes de escuchar al ganso decir "traiga a mi hijo de vuelta" preocupado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, Mantis y Shun caminarón alrededor del sitio y para recopilar más palos mantendrán fuego encendido. Víbora ponía platos y palillos coloca con su cola para avanzar las cosas por Po que cocinaba, aprovechando la oportunidad de charlar con su amigo mientras que los otros estaban lejos. Era tan tranquilo...

- Hola, Po - sonrió después de terminar de poner la mesa improvisada - terminado.

- Ah, gracias Víbora - le contesto sin, al menos, mirarla y cogió un hilo de fídeo para ver si estaba listo, hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Argh, carece de condimento - se volvió para recoger una botella en su mochila.

- No, no, Po... estás tranquilo. ¿Qué hay? ¿Me puede decir?

Dudó un momento y sin apartar los ojos de la olla de fideos. ¿Qué podía decir? Que tenía miedo? Probablemente ya lo sabía, pero ahora su miedo era más grande y con respecto a estos pandas. Sentía que algo diferente iba a suceder.

- Yo... ah - suspiró derrotado y bajó la cabeza - ya sabes, no sé qué va a pasar cuando llegue allí en el pueblo de pandas, siento algo raro. Y también... no puedo hablar con Tigresa, quería hablar antes de irnos, pero Mono se pegó mí. Ella está caminando con Dishi también, creo... no me agrada mucho - se cubrió la cara con las manos - y si, conocer a otro ahí?

- Po, mírame - preguntó la serpiente y él miró a través de sus dedos - mantenga la calma. Trate de hablar con ella, no sé qué va a pasar... no sé si es ella la que está pasando demasiado tiempo con él. En cuanto a los pandas, dejar eso a un lado para que usted tenga el coraje de hacer lo que debe en el presente - le sonrió.

Mantis y Shun volvieron con más palos para el fuego. El estómago Shun hacía ruidos extraños, dejándolo avergonzado, estaba realmente hambriento.

- Po, cocina pronto... tiene más madera de aquí - dijo el insecto.

- Hice lo que pude, ahora es esperar. La comida no va a escuchar a usted y estar lista más rápido - Po respondió haciendo risas de los presentes.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se puso de pie y miró a su amiga. La reptil se ha ofrecido a buscar Mono y Grulla y a llamar maestro Shifu. Podía susurrar apenas un audible "buena suerte", ya que el panda decidió hablar.

Una vez que Po empezó a alejarse unos metros, aun viendo el fuego, oyó una voz familiar. Era la voz de Tigresa junto a un gruñido.

- ¡Para de tontera! ¡Aléjate! - Parecía irritada.

Corrió para acercarse a la voz de la felina y mientras se acercaba, se irritaba por las cosas que oía del tigre que estaba con ella.

- Tigresa... - el panda se detuvo en seco, arqueando la espalda para respirar normalmente.

* * *

Unos momentos antes.

Tigresa se había separado de Dishi para cubrir una área mayor. "No hay malos aquí... no hay nadie", pensó, y se subió a un árbol que "estamos lejos de cualquier casa o pueblo. Bien, ahora tenemos que estar seguros de que ningún ladrón se escondía en un bosque si los que no tienen que robar." Descendió y esperaba a Dishi en un árbol, cuyo tronco había sido marcado por ella como un punto de encuentro.

Esperaba desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lento? Bueno, era menos que Po al subir escaleras. Rió para sus adentros ante la idea, pero sólo recordó adónde iban. Comenzó a sentir un poco mal por ello.

"¿Y si, el conocer... una osa panda?... ¿Y si no quieres volver al Palacio de Jade?" No fue porque era físicamente dura que no sentía nada y por dentro de ella, estaba un alboroto. Era importante para los cinco, para Shifu, para... ella. Era inevitable no pensar.

- Pero, ¡que cosa, Guerrero Dragón! - Susurró para sí y tomó sus patas a la cara para frotarse los ojos - por qué y cómo sucedió? Según Viper, yo ... no puedo ser... ¡argh!, tonterías - fue interrumpida por una pata y la agarró por la muñeca.

- ¡Calma! Soy yo - dijo Dishi, antes que pudiera recibir un golpe.

- Todo bién... vamos.

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta al campamento para la cena, ambos tenían hambre. Pero ahora, el tigre podría aprovechar su oportunidad.

- Tigresa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Preguntó el príncipe que siguió detrás de ella.

- Por supuesto... - dijo sin verlo.

- ¿Decía usted por qué y cómo ocurrió?, quería saber lo que pasó y lo que ha dicho Víbora ¿Qué tu no puedes hacer?

Vaciló nerviosa. No sabía si podría contar a él, no eso. Pero dejó sus trillas y él se puso a su delante, con expresión de cachorro, rogándole que contar.

- Por favor, confía en mí - unió sus palmas.

- Ah, bien - suspiró con cansancio y, sin mirar a los ojos a Dishi, mientras volvían a caminar - Víbora cree que estoy enamorada.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? - Pregunta acercandose a ella.

- Es que... nunca ocurrió, nunca... no sé qué hacer, si corresponde a mí y lo más importante, tal vez se le irá cuando todo esto termine...

- ¿Y por qué lo harías? - Pensó que era realmente él y estaría encantado de escuchar las próximas palabras de la felina.

- Porque él va a conocer los suyos y... puede sentirse mejor con ellos. Yo lo traté muy malo cuando llegó y mi es por culpa que se va, no va a estar con nosotros y le gustará más quedarse con los pandas - dijo en medio a un gruñido, mirando al suelo.

Dishi se detuvo en seco y la miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso había oído mal? ¿Ella estaba enamorada de el panda? ¿En serio?

- ¿Usted está enamorada del oso panda? ¿En serio?

- De acuerdo con Víbora, sí ... y no le digas nada, sólo los dos de ustedes saben, y yo confío en ti.

- ¡¿Por qué yo iba a decir?! - No realmente quería contar, aunque la quisiera hacer feliz, quería estar en el lugar de Po. Pero ella interpretó su respuesta como una afirmación de que su secreto estaba a salvo.

- Porque usted es tonto - respondió en broma dirigiéndose a pasar por delante de él.

- Soy un tonto ¿es?

- Por supuesto, me dejó esperando aquí...

- ¿Me extrañaste? - Cortó Dishi, y la agarró su muñeca, obligandola a girar. Antes de que pudiera ser golpeado, él cogió de la cintura - voy a demostrar que no estás enamorado del panda.

"Pero, ¿qué quieres decir... ? oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo, Dishi tercera vez".

- ¡Para de tontera!¡Aléjate! - Parecía irritada. Ella se soltó del abrazo pero él seguía sosteniendola de su cintura con una mano y puso la otra en su collar. Si ella tratara de salir, el collar se desataría

- Suelta mi collar.

- Oh, ya sabes que estoy bromeando, Ti - dijo poniendo las garras afuera, el mínimo para que ella no se diera cuenta.

- ¡¿"Ti"?! -preguntó sorprendido por su apodo, y cuando trató de tomar de los dedos de él, se rompió accidentalmente el cordon, dejando caer al suelo el colgante. Ella no reaccionó y quería arreglarlo antes que Po lo viera, pero...

- Tigresa... - el panda se detuvo en seco, arqueando la espalda para respirar normalmente - ah... lo siento, no quería molestar... pero la cena está lista.

- Po - corrió hacia él y le ayudó a su postura normal - ¿estás bien?

- Sí, Ti.. gresa - respondió y volvió para volver antes de recibir un golpe por intentar le poner un apodo, pero fue detenido por ella.

- No has molestado nada, volvíamos y él hizo una broma estúpida. _Usted_ puede llamarme así, Po -. dijo con énfasis en la palabra "usted" y miró al tigre con su mirada asesina, "¿qué estás pasando con él?", pensó, y abrió la boca para hablar - vete a cenar.

- Está bién - gruñó y se fue a cuatro patas.

Po se volvió hacia donde estaba ella y la vio regresar al lugar del accidente de su colgante. Tigresa se arrodilló para recogerlo y cuando se puso su mano, una mano de pelage negra cerró con la de ella, cubriendo el colgante.

Ella levantó la vista y por lo tanto. se reunió quien también quedó de rodillas, viéndose reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes jade.

* * *

En el campamento, Shifu esperó pacientemente con los demás que su hija, el principiante y el Guerrero Dragón aparecieran. A través del follaje parece Dishi y solo.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija? - Preguntó, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

- Estás hablando con Po - respondió y señaló la dirección en la que estaban - si quieres, puedo ir a por ellos...

- ¡No, yo voy! - Gritó Víbora, lo que la hizo atraer todas las miradas, incluyendo la sospechosa de Shifu. Pero recordó lo que había dicho Oogway y todavía, no le gustaba ninguno de ellos dos se acercara mucho de Tigresa.

- Vamos Dishi e yo, porque él sabe dónde están. Gracias Víbora. Bueno, sirvanse a sí mismos, no sé si están lejos y entonces, coman para no tener más hambre.

Dicho esto, casi todo el mundo se metió en la olla y Mantis estaba en el borde de la misma con un par de palillos a apuntar a los otros, a conducir a la basura.

- ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Quiero comer, quiero recoger primero!

- ¡De ninguna manera! - Mono y Grulla dijeron al unísono.

- ¡Vamos a recoger la comida, Mantis! - Finalizado Garça.

- ¿Son siempre así? - Pregunta a Shun Viper con una sonrisa.

- Por lo general... sí, o son peores - respondió mirando esa escena - oh, dioses... estos niños no se comportan, ni en una misión - dijo tapando los ojos con su cola.

* * *

Po estaba tan cerca de Tigresa, mirándole a los ojos de color ámbar. El silencio que se hizo presente era cómoda.

El colgante descansaba entre sus patas y Po entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hizo, ya la felina sabía, sin apartar la mirada y se sonrojó agradeciendo por que su pelage permitía eso sin ser notado.

- Tigresa... tengo que decirte algo, contar...

- Se puede decir.

El corazón de ambos latía más fuerte cada segundo y cada milímetro se acercaban. Si no tenía autocontrol, Tigresa iba a parece tener un ataque de ansiedad, quiso huir, pero quería quedarse con él. Po no fue diferente y casi se mordió la lengua, que se envueltó en su boca como si no quisiera ayudar.

- Es que, bueno... no sé cómo decirlo... pero es que - cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para tomar coraje - yo quería d-decir que creo... creo no, no lo creo, y yo sé que es verdad...

- Enfoca, Po - dijo riendo un poco de la actitud nerviosa de él, "está actuando tan raro como yo", pensó confundida. Fue eso mismo, producción?

- Je je, bueno... quiero decir... que...

- ¿Eh? - Insistió, a observar el acercamiento del amigo.

No sabía qué hacer, pensaba que conocía sus intenciones, pero aún así le dio un poco de miedo de lo que estaba por venir. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, se quedó frente a él y lo dejó ir. Descansó su frente en la de él.

Casi allí, como siempre quería y si no lograba hablar, podría demostrar. No le importaba si se llevaría un golpe, sería de Tigresa. ¿Qué podría ser más bárbaro?

- Yo... - susurró mientras pasaba su mano libre por la mejilla de ella, ambos con los ojos medio cerrados...

- ¡PANDA!

* * *

**Shun significa: Suave**

**Hm, se acabó el capítulo... jajajajaja que lástima. ****Sé que probablemente pensó que Dishi había hecho algo con Tigresa.**

**CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE: Bienvenidos a Gongmen - La Villa de los Pandas Renasce.**

**¿Que el Maestro Oogway ha querido decir a Shifu? Y quién gritó "panda"? (Como si nadie lo supiera...) jajaja ****Me dejen saber como quedó el capítulo (:**

******Contestando el review de Guest: parece que Song se dejó engañar y espero que le tenga agradado el capítulo, aunque Po y Tigresa aun no han quitado lo mimado.**

**Y bién, sin más que decir... hasta luego. o/**


	14. Bienvenidos a Gongmen

**Quiero que sepas un poco la historia de Hui Nuan y entenda más porque él es así. Pero lo que aquí no es todo haha (:**

******Perdon los errores ortográficos.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, solo los OCs y la trama. Buena lectura.**

* * *

**Bienvenido a Gongmen - La Villa de los Pandas Renasce**

La noche se hacía más oscura mientras el tigre caminaba de un lado a otro en su choza. Estaba acogedor y fue hacia su cama. Estaba consiguiendo poco a poco una legión de su ejército y su nueva ciudad. Su plan era tomar Gongmen y todo a su alrededor para reestructurar y dominar con sus hermanos. Odiaba a otros animales y todo porque temían a los felinos, y en especial los tigres, por los actos de sus antepasados, los condenaron porque actuaban por la fuerza, no escucharon a su padre y Zhen De y, a continuación, decidieron hacer el sacrificio de deshacerse de ideas de su hermano hermano, el tan adorado hijo que siempre tenía razón.

"En realidad, lo que tenía era un agudo sentido de la justicia. Que lástima, no le ha sirvido de nada", pensó con malicia. No se arrepentía. Según él, los medios no importan si se llega a que el resultado final.

Aun a sabiendas de las viejas historias horribles, incluso antes del nacimiento de sus padres, que quiso hacer cuentas con los que se juzgaban los tigres.

Podía recordar cada vez que su pueblo fue insultado cuando él y su hermano eran niños. Su padre tuvo que viajar para hacer los arreglos, alianzas, ayudando a amigos y reinos vecinos, tomó toda la familia afin de que los pequeños distructaran y a enseñarles a China. Les animó a ser lo que querían y querían ser algo tan simple como seres músicos tocando el erhu y pipa, o podrían herreros para la fabricación de las armas tan hermosas de kung fu que encontraron en sus viajes, inventar otras...

Cada vez que llegaban a una ciudad o pueblo, recibieron miradas de miedo o ira, y cada palabra que escuchaba, hería. No fueron aceptados.

Eso volvió a perseguirlo cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo pueblo para reclamarlo para sí. Los aldeanos trataron de luchar y fueron arrestados. Recibió el mismo nombre que fue llamado o peores ahora, ademas de diablo o demonio, pero hoy en día es por una buena causa. Iba a disciplinar y mostrar a todos que quién ordena es el rey del clan tigre, no importa lo mucho que le costar. Una vez que las cosas, o más bien las personas más importantes en su vida se perdieron por culpa de este miedo infundado y juicios injustos, nada más importaba. Aprovechaba el regalo que los dioses dieron de ser convincente y sabía cómo usarlo, desde el momento en que él recordaba.

Esta diplomacia o el veneno, lo que lo hubiera hecho, podría ser utilizado de otra manera, de modo que su clan fuera aceptado. Esa fue la idea de Zhen De, pero se le dijo en el momento en que Hui no ha oído hablar a su hermano a causa de su gran pérdida, además de sentir envidia de la felicidad de su hermano, que no fue tomado de sus manos. Tenía ya la intención de vengarse de todos los que lo destruyó antes y de los que se van a poner en su camino, no quería conversa.

No se avergüenza de usar a nadie, y menos aún los que se puso a su disposición sin tener conversaciones incisiva y cansado de explicar. Fue el caso de Song.

Se quedó recordando que la ganó con poco, y no creía. El leopardo juró lealtad sin saber que en realidad él debería ser llamado un villano. Él le dijo que tratara de convencer a la panda que tenía razón, que Dishi tenía oscuridad en sus adentro y que nada cambiaría.

Más aún había dado una instrucción para la gata estúpida, esto sería por sí misma.

* * *

- PANDA!

Ese grito histérico lo detuvo en su totalidad, aceleró el corazón del pobre panda gigante que dio un grito de susto. Todavía mirando hacia Tigresa, ella estaba con los ojos tan abiertos a no poder más, mirándolo fijamente y se quedó muda. Ella estaba tan sonrojada que ni su pelaje puede ocultar por completo, dejando la naranja en la cara un poco más oscuro debido a la sangre que se elevaba. Ya Po, ella podría haber jurado que estaba más blanco de lo que era, si eso es posible.

Po no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse del susto. Cuando miró a la dirección de la voz de su maestro, lo que vio fue una pata hacia él. Fue uno de los pies de Shifu que golpeó el lado izquierdo de su rostro en lleno, por lo que se puede ver una figura blanca y negra lanzada en velocidad hacía el inocente árbol hundimiendo con su grand tronco. Esto hizo Tigresa salir del "trance" en el cual se encontraba y atrapó el panda rojo, no creyendo que su maestro hacía.

- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! - Shifu gritó de nuevo ignorando que fue detenido por su hija. Una vena saltó en la frente y estaba con la mirada asesina que Tigresa dedicada a sus amigos cuando los juegos que iban al límite.

"Ahora sé de dónde sacó esa mirada", pensó Po, tratando de salir del tronco del árbol. Finalmente consiguió y se quedó donde estaba mirando a Shifu que esperaba una respuesta y rápido.

- Oh, yo... nosotros... - Po murmuró rascándose la nuca y mirando a su amiga rayada.

- No trates de engañarme, yo conozco a ustedes dos - dijo que mirando la boca del felino estaba abierta y quería decir algo.

Tigress oyó algo por donde llegó su maestro y volvió su rostro, vio que Dishi soltó una risa baja y tenía una sonrisa, en el que vio mal en estado puro. ¿Fue él quien trajo Shifu?

- ¿Fuiste tú? - Tigresa gruñó, enseñando los colmillos. En ese momento, Po y Shifu le miraron, y panda gigante no parecían contentos de ver a su alumno. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?", Pensó.

- ¿Yo que? - Dishi preguntó con una ceja levantada y cruzando los brazos.

- Quién trajo a nuestro maestro aquí...

- ¿Acaso yo no debería he venido, hija? - Le preguntó el panda rojo, dijo, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. La sorprendió y ella lo miró sin molestarse en ocultar su expresión.

- ¿Lo que usted... ? No es eso, maestro - lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, recuperó su grave actitud - él sólo vino a decir que la cena está lista y cuando oí pasos, yo pedi a Po que se acercara a mí, pensé que era Mono y no quería que él oyera que ya he descubierto la broma que hará que él - señaló a Po que siguió soso y cada vez más roja aún cerca del árbol.

- Eso es cierto, panda? - Preguntado Shifu ya chico tranquilo con unos amigos - de dónde he mirado parecía otra cosa...

- De dónde has visto, master - Tigresa interrumpido.

Echó un vistazo mortal a Dishi que, al ver que el maestro no haría nada para enajenarlos, comenzó a borrar su sonrisa. Adoptó una expresión seria y apretó los puños, lo que hizo Tigresa sonriera frente a su fracaso.

- Continuo a la espera de su respuesta, panda.

- Sí, Maestro... - contestó, viendo que Shifu volvió a irritarse por la impaciencia - y también ha querido poner de nuevo mi regalo en su cuello. El cable terminó por estallar.

Se acercó a Shifu con la palma de la mano izquierda abierta revelando el colgante de yin y yang, y un cordón negro roto. El pequeño panda miró y miró a Po, todavía incrédulo.

"Oh, está bien," suspiró mentalmente "vamos a suponer que engañar."

- Está bien - incluso sério, ha reído de manera irónica - ahora que está arreglado, los busqué sólo para que pudiéramos tener la cena. Espero que nos queda comida.

Volvimos al campamento un poco apresurada para compartir lo que seguramente sería unos fideos desde Mono y Grulla comieron mucho, a pesar de lo que parecía. Por supuesto que no comen tanto como Po, pero según Mantis, fueron llegando.

- Antes de llegar, quiero que sepas que, mientras yo puedo vigilarlos, lo haré. No acepto este comportamiento, no puede salirse solo en el bosque de _hablar_ - Shifu dijo mientras caminaban, demarcando la palabra "hablar" con un tono más serio en su voz.

Tigresa y Po tragaron grueso.

- Vaya, ¿que pasó, eh? - Monkey preguntó en tono de broma cuando sus amigos llegaron y cambió de tono para una rabia fingida - por casualidad y Tigresa...

Po tragó grueso mirando hacia el amigo.

-... usted ha estado comiendo mis galletas ¿no?

- ¿Qué?! - Po preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado del primate para la cena.

- Se han ido de su mochilla, sólo puede haber sido - dijo mientras subía en el vientre de Panda y lo columpiaba por los hombros.

- Nosotros no tomamos ninguna galleta, no sabes lo que estás hablando... y me estoy mareando...

Al ver que los ojos de Po comenzaron a enrollar, lo dejó ir y cayó al suelo, sentado con los brazos cruzados.

- Si no es así, ¿quién? - Miró Po y no se dio cuenta de que detrás de un árbol cercano, un insecto y un pájaro, ambos conocidos, estaban acabando con sus galletas y comenzaron a comer más rápido cuando oyeron los reclames de Mono. Adoptó una expresión lúdica - además, ¿qué estabas haciendo con ella?

- En primer lugar, yo no sé quién tomó sus galletas... yo quería una... y segundo, fue a llamar a Tigresa para la cena.

Los dos hablaron en bajo tono para que Shifu no los pudiera oír, y Po prometió decirle más tarde. Después de todo, a pesar de las bromas, Mono era su mejor amigo, sea en las disputas entre ellos o en momento de crisis.

Después de la cena, cada uno estaba durmiendo en su rincón, apoyado contra un árbol o bajo sus grandes raíces. Víbora estaba muy preocupada al ver las expresiones de Po, Tigresa y Dishi, y decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde, ya que su maestro parecía bastante molesto.

Po tardó a dormir, todavía no podía creer lo que casi había hecho. "Ahh, si no hubiera llego el maestro Shifu... y ¿qué fue eso? Casi romper mis huesos, sólo por darme patadas contra un árbol. Fue bárbaro! Pero creo que sería mejor ver", pensó con temor a que se repita y después de algún tiempo durmió como casi todo el mundo.

Antes de acostarse, el joven príncipe maldijo el panda en su mente, pero agradecido de tener tiempo para llegar para detener un probable beso.

Ya en su lado, Tigresa estaba acostada con la espalda apoyada en la hierba y miró sonriendo a las copas de los árboles y el cielo que podía ver entre ellos. Sólo podía recordar cómo era su interior con el acercamiento y cuando pensaba en ello, volvía la sensación de que él estaba allí. Él había tratado de tomar la iniciativa, aunque le daba vergüenza, pero ella hizo la aproximación final, cuando, apoyando su frente contra la de él.

"Dishi tuvo que arruinarlo todo... debo estar volviéndome loca, él no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Por favor, eso no sea eso", rogó en sus pensamientos cuando cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir. "Me estoy volviendo loca... en querer. No puede ser, no quiero, pero me déjo llevar... no lo quiero de verdad? Oh, no estoy segura de nada."

En pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

* * *

Jing-Quo estaba de pie delante de una gran pradera, era muy parecido a su antiguo pueblo, pero tenía más flores y un arroyo para cortar y conectado a un río, si explorar más allá, llegaría el mar, pero no era bueno. Estaban entre el verde que tanto amaba y el lugar ubicado cerca del puerto de Gongmen, en el este y por lo tanto, alivia los recuerdos de los sobrevivientes de la masacre de Lord Shen. Tendrían una ruta de escape al leste si se necesitan urgentemente.

A medida que pasaban las horas, los otros pandas llegaron. No había muchos, pero un buen número de al menos cuarenta de ellos. Habían pasado la noche en el centro de formación del Consejo de Maestros junto a los Maestros Buey y Cocodrilo y esta mañana, comienzan la construcción de su nuevo hogar.

Una vez que comenzó a viajar hace unos días, se había asegurado de la muerte de Shen por algunos animales que encontraron en el camino y han confirmado que el gran Guerrero Dragón lo ha derrotado. Podría volver a un lugar conocido revisar sus amigos de la ciudad.

* * *

Al amanecer, todos fueron despertados por su maestro y luego empacar sus cosas, continuaron el viaje. Cruzaron las montañas que llegan a la otra parte del bosque y luego a el desierto.

Después de unas cuatro horas de viaje, llegaron al puerto y entraron un barco más grande que la otra vez, con cuatro cabañas y un lugar para servir como depósito. El ganso que prestó el barco era amable.

- Todos los salvadores de China - dijo sonriendo.

Después de todo lo cargado y todas las llamadas entrantes, a punto de embarcarse, Po oye una llamada.

- Po!

- Song? - Él miró confundido a la felina - qué haces aquí...? - No pudo terminar la frase, Song lo abrazó más fuerte que pudo y él respondió.

Tigresa, ya en el barco, se volvió para ver lo que estaba pasando y tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir o saltar sobre ellos y separarlos. Ignorado y entró en la cabina, seguido de Víbora.

- Mis compañeros me dejaron y no sabía lo que hice de mal. Sólo quiero irme a casa... - dijo con un semblante triste.

- No se quede así, Song. Bueno, si el maestro Shifu se lo permitir, puede venir con nosotros - se volvió para ver el panda rojo que venía por la rampa.

- Bueno - se detuvo y se volvió hacia la panda - si no te comportas como lo hizo con la Tigresa, de acuerdo - de nuevo a caminar.

Po se ruborizó un poco y dejar que Song pasara por él. Estaba confundida, no entendía lo que quería decir Shifu.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Po? Estás rojo y se ve nervioso - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Oh, no fue nada de más... entonces yo te diré, jeje.

Cuando todos estaban en el barco, Song estaba junto a Po, oía la leopardo contar lo que pasó con sus amigos para que la abandonaran. Al parecer, el señor de esas tierras no quería cumplir con el tracto para ayudarlas con a la gran cantidad de dinero prometida y luego trataron de discutir con él. Querían arrestarlos por ir en contra el líder, pero ellos huyeron, pero no antes de pelear con Song por poner a sus amigas en eso.

- Me dijeron que era mi culpa, que querían mantener su nivel de riqueza, ya que tenían cuando eran ladronas, pero traté de cambiar todas ellas. No debería haber hecho eso porque nunca cambiarían, adoran el dinero y ya no me querían como su líder, ni en el grupo - bajó la cabeza, transmitiendo su triteza al panda y al primata ahí presentes.

- No importa, usted puede quedarse con nosotros, lo cuanto lo que quisiera - dijo Mono sonriendo y poniendo su pata sobre su hombro - así irrita Tigresa y no se preocupe porque Po no va a dejar que te haga daño.

- Oh, gracias - respondió ella con temor a Tigress.

- Mono! Así que ella va a pensar que Tigresa es mala, pero eso no lo es... sólo hace falta que confiar. En mi caso, era más o menos... nah, yo no sé si fue por confianza.

Los otros dos comenzaron a reírse de la estupidez del amigo y del mono puso su pata sobre los ojos fingiendo vergüenza.

- De todos modos... por cierto, cuenta lo que sucedió, Po - dijo Mono, ahora ansiosoa de escuchar, así como parecía Song.

- Hm, bien... - empezó a hablar de lo que pasó anoche.

Dishi, Grulla y Mantis estaban en otra habitación hablando con Shifu para mostrar lo que pretende Hui, por lo que él sabía que del tigre.

En otra de las cuatro habitaciones estaban Víbora y Tigresa. La serpiente bombardeaba a su amigo con preguntas, que el felino no sabía o se negó a contestar.

- Vamos a Tigress, soy tu amiga... si no me dice, a quién lo dira... a Song?

Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue el silencio. Luego vino el felino y miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento, sólo quiero ayudar... usted me pide ayuda porque no sabe qué hacer o qué sentir... y ahora, no quiere me dicir para que yo pueda ayudarte.

Tigresa suspiró derrotada y se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama, consiguiendo cara a cara con Víbora y comenzó a contar. En cada detalle, la serpiente abrió su boca y sobre sus ojos mientras Tigresa estaba más roja y se sintió incómoda.

- Traté de ayudar diciendo que iba a buscarlos, pero el Maestro Shifu no me lo permitió... Dishi quería ir.

- Bueno, él no dió más de una patada en el panda. Pero hay una cosa que me pareció extraño y me sorprendió fue que... el maestro me llamó... hija - los ojos de la felina vagaban por la habitación como si quisiera encontrar la razón para esto - ¿Por qué recién ahora?

- Creo que está celoso de ti. Se preguntó dónde estaba cuando llegó el príncipe, y él no tenía la cara muy buena - Víbora rió - como cuando el maestro volvió con ustedes.

- No hay razón para estar celoso de mí, sé cudiar - en la cara, la delataba que estaba molesta que sólo ahora su padre se comportó como tal, y cuando ella comienza a tener nuevas y fuertes experiencias sentimentales que ya la dejan confundida, "¿sólo para hacerme peor? ", Pensó que "por casualidad, ¿todo aquél llanto durante los primeros años solamente valdría la pena ahora que soy una adulta y sé defenderme?"

Cambió el tema ignorando el sentimiento de tristeza que me empezó a sentir. No dejaría que la ocuparan, no ahora.

- Ya sabes porqué Dishi estaba de aquella manera. Espera que lleguemos a Gongmen, voy a tener una conversación seria con este tigre.

- Bueno, yo diría que usted habla con Po primero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sabe dónde vamos, ¿no?

- Sí, en algún lugar cerca Gongmen - Tigresa miró como si quisiera decir que esta respuesta era obvia y se acostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, descansando sus patas bajo su abdomen.

- Así que... - esperó y nada - ah, creo que debe haber olvidado que vamos a ver... pandas.

Tigresa abrió los ojos de una vez y no se movió. Iniciando gruñendo bajo.

- Y que tiene que decir lo que sientes, tienes que aceptar que, sobre todo después de que ayer. Si se niega, se perderá el único que te saca de esta armadura que construiste.

- Lo sé... pero ¿él me quieres? ¿Acaso no va a reír de mí? - Miró a Víbora con una expresión de esperanza mezclada con... dan ganas de llorar? Ojos llorosos? É le afectaba mucho, de verdad.

- Después de ayer, ¿todavía piensas eso? - Ella sonrió dándole valor a su amiga.

Tigresa abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Era Shifu. Sin querer, oyó la última frase de Víbora, ocultó lo que hizo y advirtió que pasaron por el primer puerto.

- Sal y ponte en el deck, nos detenemos en otro punto a pocos metros al este de la bahía principal de este gran río. Vayamos primero a saludar quién nos recibe y entonces, vamos a descargar los comestibles y acomodarnos.

- Sí, señor - ambas asintieron.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, ya la espera fuera de las cabinas, ya habían pasado por Gongmen. Mono y Song fueron al lado del Po, en el lado derecho de la plataforma haciendo señas a él para transmitir confianza. En la cabeza de la leopardo comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de Hui Nuan y una cierta conversación que tuvo con él. Se acercó y le dijo a Po que necesitaba hablar con él a solas, tan pronto como sea posible y abrazó al brazo del panda, que se encogió de hombros, incluso sin comprender la actitud de su amiga. Ella no lo abrazaba de ese modo, pero ¿que importa?

Mantis en lo hombro del primate, no entendía nada y se iba exaltando.

- ¡Ay, gente!, ¡¿qué es eso?! ¿No me van a decir nada en absoluto? No confía en mí, nadie me quiere... - fue interrumpido por un dedo de Mono en el medio de la cara.

- Pronto usted sabrá - susurró al insecto, pero fue en vano, continuó como un niño mimado.

- No quiero pronto, quiero saberlo ahora. No confías en mí - se volvió hacia la cara opuesta de Mono cruzando sus pinzas. Mono solo resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

Tigresa, en el lado izquierdo con Víbora, estaba mirando el paisaje. No quería ver esa felina mentirosa junto a Po, que alivio que no lo estaba mirando. Por desgracia, eran amigos y, por tanto, no podía golpear a Song para hacierla volar hasta la muralla.

"En mi mente sería muy gracioso," Tigresa pensó con enojo.

Víbora intentó todo para calmar a su amiga, al menos logró mantenerla allí a no pelear con nadie.

El paisaje comenzó a abrirse a los ojos de la mayoría de los guerreros. Un lugar encantador tuvo a la vista de todos. Para Po, estaba cerca de sus recuerdos de niño, pero aún así, era más bella. Este lugar era más vivo, tan vivo que vio algo que le hizo abrir la boca, a casi caer. Su corazón empezó a amenazar con detener sus funciones.

Tigresa era igual, si no peor. No se siente bien para demostrar nada y si lo hiciera, no haría en frente de todos.

Unos minutos más de espera y finalmente, el barco paró y fue cuando Song se separó de Po por una mirada feroz de la líder de los Cinco Furiosos. Ninguno de ellos creía lo que estaba viendo.

- Varios Pos? - Bromeó Mantis con aparente confusión y haciendo reír a sus amigos, menos de Tigress, que estaba observando el lugar y la gente panda con atención.

- Hola, Maestro Shifu, los Cinco Furiosos y Dragon Warrior - un panda se inclinó con respeto.

- Hola - el panda rojo devolvió el saludo - estamos listos para ver a su líder, Jing-Quo.

- Síguame. Algunos de nuestros descargará el barco y van a llevar todo a la casa de nuestro líder. Quedaran acomodados allí, estamos reconstruyendo, haciendo un nuevo hogar para nosotros - dijo mientras caminaba seguido por los guerreros y Song. Po no podía evitar hacer una triste cara al oír esto, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Lo que pasó, pasó, por más doloroso que fue.

- Entiendo. Y gracias - respondió Shifu.

- Oh, ten cuidado con mi mochila, mis figuras de acción están ahí! - Po gritó a uno de los pandas, que sonrió en respuesta. Todo el mundo se echó a reír amigo actitud - ¿qué? - Preguntó confundido.

Tigresa dio una ligera palmada en la frente por su actitud. "Como es tonto! Pero me gusta", pensó y dejó que una sonrisa parece sin que nadie se diera cuenta, estaban ocupados mirando a los otros pandas. Ya ella frunció el ceño cuando vio algunas amables osas mirando el panda con una sonrisa y fue acercandose a él mientras caminaban para detenerlas.

Llegaron a una gran casa roja y dorada que parecía haber sido construida hace tiempo. Fue una base de vigília cuando los pavos reales gobernaron y ahora, era la casa de el líder panda.

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta de que algunos pandas estaban tratando de arreglarla y lo llamó más la atención fue un panda, un de los mayores que estaba de espaldas. Tenía un manto verde, como a Shifu y Oogway.

- Señor Jing-Quo, que llegó.

El panda se volvió. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando se dio con lo que más quería ver en su vida y poco a poco se acercaron a los guerreros.

- Bienvenidos... guerreros y... hijo.

* * *

**Para quién no sabe:  
****Erhu: violín chino.  
****Pipa: instrumento de cuerda chino.****  
**

**¿Qué será que pasó con Hui Nuan que tiene tanta ira? Recuerda que yo escribí "debería ser llamado el villano."**

**¿Qué piensa usted? Dame su opinión, después de que estoy fuera de la creatividad a las preguntas jajaja * - ***

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y hasta luego. o/**


	15. Padre

**Hola y bienvenido al nuevo capítulo de El Verdadero Hogar. Yo he intentado caprichar en este capítulo.**

**EN CURSIVA es flashback.**

**Perdon los errores ortográficos. Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, solo los OCs y la trama. Buena lectura.**

* * *

- Bienvenido... guerreros y... hijo - el panda sonrió en frente a todos. Él estaba con un manto verde similar a el del Gran Maestro sobre sus ropas. Él jugaba con sus propias manos, mientras que dedicó una sonrisa y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sólo para el Guerrero Dragón.

El panda sintió que su corazón lata más rápido y más fuerte, de repente recuperó su razón de vivir, la veía con cariño y más que eso, también con orgullo. Orgulloso de lo que su hijo se convirtió, a sabiendas de que el Guerrero Dragón debe ser una persona inteligente y de buen corazón, tenía una idea de cómo era que aquel a quién más amaba.

Con estas palabras, todos estaban abovedados con la barbilla casi en el suelo sin entender. Todos menos Shifu y Shun. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría? Po estaba el peor de todos ellos, estaba en shock. Fieltro sorpresa y la felicidad de saber que su verdadero padre está vivo y no sabía cómo actuar. Tenía el recuerdo de aquel terrible día en que su padre se quedó atrás para que él y su madre pudieran escapar... entonces, logró detener a los lobos y todavía escapar? Eso parece.

- O... qué? - Después de unos segundos de silencio, estas fueron las únicas palabras que Po logró articular.

- Te extrañé, hijo - dijo el panda ahora llorando y abrazó a Po, lo cogió por sorpresa por el acto de su supuesto verdadero padre, pero devolvió y sonrió.

Ambos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando y no podía detener las lágrimas que corrían por libremente. Así que fuera un buen rato, haciendo caso omiso de la atención de todos. Los rostros de Víbora, Tigresa y Shifu, formaron una sonrisa de la bella escena del padre y el hijo, pero dentro del panda rojo había algo... el inmenso deseo de tener un momento así, verguenza de no poder hacer lo mismo con su hija y no podía por miedo al rechazo. Él la miró y se dio cuenta de su mirada especial para los dos pandas.

A cambio, Tigresa se alegró por Po y se había resignado. Sabía que nunca podría volver a tener un poco de cariño de su padre... digo, maestro. Sólo cuando la llevó del orfanato y desde allí, nada más y ella ignoró su ataque de la noche anterior. Quería creer que sucedió no porque Shifu tenía celos paternos, sino porque estaban en una misión o no quería que sus estudiantes estuvieron involucrados. "Bueno, él no dio ninguna razón para que nos alejemos, así que... creo que voy a tratar", pensó ella, mientras ensanchaba más su sonrisa, algo que fue notado por su maestro.

- Bueno, creo que ya sabe mi nombre - dijo el panda más viejo al liberandose del abrazo y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - pero de todos modos, soy Jing-Quo, el líder del clan.

- Es un placer conocerlo personalmente Jing-Quo - Shifu hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

En unos pocos segundos, todo el mundo imitó el maestro, incluyendo Po que logró sólo reaccionar de esa manera, todavía emocionado y sorprendido.

- No hay necesidad de reverencia, y mucho menos tú, hijo mío - dijo el padre de Po, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención y él asintió con la cabeza.

Po abría la boca para preguntar, pero su estómago fue más rápido y se quejó en voz alta lo que todos lo miran a él. Se sonrojó. Por ansioso que estaba de lo que iba a hablar con un líder que tenía cosas importantes que decir, que ni fue dispuesto a comer para el desayuno.

- Veo que tienes hambre. Vamos al comedor.

Envolvió los hombros del niño con el brazo derecho y Po dejóse llevar. En el camino hacia el comedor los pandas trabajadores de la casa de Jing-Quo, los miraban atónitos o con sonrisas. Ellos estaban felices de su amado líder se había recuperado a su hijo que era su razón para seguir viviendo.

Al llegar al lugar, el líder se sentó en el borde de la mesa con su hijo a su derecha. Justo al lado del Po, se sentó en su orden: Song, Mono, Shun y Mantis (esto en la mesa). Delante de él, se sentó Tigresa que a veces miraba fríamente el leopardo a su lado era su amiga Víbora y luego Grulla. En el otro extremo, el maestro Shifu.

Cuando llegaron, algunos osos se apresuraron a traer alimentos. Fídeos, tofu fresco, tofu relleno, chun juan, yang zhou chao fan, brotes de bambú, shari, granos fermentados, entre otros manjares salados y postres, dumplings de frijol y de luna. Han traído tés de diferentes sabores. Comenzaron a comer en silencio que fue roto sólo por susurros y "qué delicia" por parte de todos los recién llegados.

- Entonces, tu nombre es Po, ¿verdad? - Preguntó tímidamente.

- Eh, sí... antes de separarme de ti, no sé qué nombre que me dieron, pero mi padre me dio ese nombre y... - dejó los palillos y cubiertó su propia boca. Esperaba que Jing-Quo ignorara esa parte, pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, se rió.

- Muy bien, hijo, no hay necesidad de preocuparse, ya sé que debe haber crecido con alguien que tiene muchos valores y el honor para enseñarle tanto y que lo hacer lo que es - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se notaba el pesar - y yo su madre soñaba con ver sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras... pero dejemos eso a un lado. Ha pasado. Lo importante es que le ahorramos y hoy, nos ahorra a todos. Y no voy a cambiarte el nombre, porque es lo que eres.

Po sonrió por las palabras de su padre, al igual que todos, pero aún tenía un poco de duda.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba vivo?

- Master Oogway.

- ¿Qué? - Todo el mundo se sorprendió.

- Master Oogway conocí algún tiempo antes de que la profecía revelara quién sería el Guerrero Dragón, viajó a la localidad de los pandas detrás de las montañas, nos visitó después de tantos años... él estaba con nosotros cuando llegamos. E hizo visitas regulares cada tres años, aprovechando que pasaba por las montañas hasta llegar a la muralla y poner su sabiduría a los más necesitados. En uno de esos momentos que yo necesitaba, fue cuando él llegó...

FLASHBACK

_Alcanzaron un valle entre las montañas frías alrededor de una semana después de la tragedia, Jing-Quo pedio que buscaran por su hijo y nadie se negó. Sólo encontraron el cuerpo de su esposa en un estado que no se debe comentar, por lo que dedujo que también perdió a su único hijo. Pero sentía que él todavía estaba vivo y cuando no hubiera más peligro para los pandas, iban a buscar de nuevo. También tenía una razón para vivir, que era proteger a los suyos._

_Él llevó a la gente panda a encontrar en un valle encantador, tranquilo y aislado donde podrían esconderse mientras Lord Shen seguia vivo._

_Unos días más tarde, llega al nuevo pueblo, una vieja tortuga pidiendo permiso para pasar la noche, ya que era su camino allí antes de que los pandas llegaron y el líder permitió. Dieron una habitación a él y lo invitó a cenar. Durante ese tiempo se habló, no muy emocionado acerca de lo que Oogway haría cuando se acercó a la muralla y evitaban entrar en el tema de los recientes acontecimientos. La tortuga se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su nuevo amigo._

_Un poco más tarde, después de haber apenas tocado su comida, Jing-Quo salió al balcón de la casa y al cabo de unos segundos, Oogway lo siguió y lo encontró sentado en el césped en frente de su casa simples. El semblante de la tortuga se hizo triste y él estaba en cuclillas al lado de la panda._

_- Usted, mi amigo, has perdido a alguien por los caprichos de ese príncipe desterrado?_

_- Sí - Jing suspiró tratando de no derrumbarse como lo hacía cada noche - sí, yo perdí a mi hijo y mi esposa._

_- Lo siento, fue una gran pérdida._

_- No hay porque sentirse así, ya es pasado. Tengo la esperanza de que mi hijo está vivo, pero estamos lejos de nuestra antigua casa, se quedó lejos demasiado tiempo, ya lo buscamos mientras Lord Shen volvió al palacio sin encontrar ninguna pista o rastro de mi hijo y no vamos a encontrar. China es demasiado grande._

_Jing bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro, las lágrimas otra vez descendían por el. Estaba cansado de llorar, aunque los cambios repentinos son tan recientes. Quería ser fuerte para los que estaban allí con él._

_- Ahora tengo que ayudar a aquellos que dependen de mí, ya que quien se quedó atrás y logró detener a los lobos para guardar la mayoría de los que están conmigo hoy, era yo - añadió el panda._

_- Sí, es un acto valiente, tratando de defenderse los suyos, sus amigos y familiares y seguir adelante para ellos - Oogway sonrió suavemente tocando su hombro, haciendo que el panda lo mirara y luego continuó - ya sabes, no todo es como queremos. De hecho, es como un río. Algunos nacen en el mismo lugar, pero toman caminos diferentes. Podemos lanzar piedras, troncos y con ello impedir su paso y obligarlo a ir a otro lado, pero se desborda antes de que pueda percibir y continuar por donde debería ir. Pero si dejamos que siga su curso, un día él se reuniría con el otro río que venía de la misma fuente, y juntos llegar al mar._

_Jing dejó de llorar y miraba con admiración por el sabio que estaba a su lado, se esforzó por entender y creer que podía. El tiempo y el destino trabajan juntos para reunir que fue separado._

_Con el tiempo, el sabio anciano visitaba este pueblo cuando debería ir a pueblos y ciudades distantes enseñar su sabiduría a los guerreros, ya sea un palacio o MoGun. Así que, cuando iba de camino, enseñado a los pandas unos cuantos golpes de lucha que pueden ser útiles y también el arte del Tai Chi, para que pueda ejercer el control sobre su chi y tal vez lograr la paz interior, y podrá conocer la sabiduría simple y hermoso que tenía el Gran Maestro del famoso Palacio de Jade._

FLASHBACK OFF

- Su última visita fue cinco meses antes de la llegada del Guerrero Dragón y luego no supieramos más de él. Hay un tiempo, yo estaba angustiado y fue a meditar. Terminé en un hermoso lugar que se parecía a la aldea a donde estamos hoy, pero había gatos, pandas y otros animales que viven en paz, y fue donde ví el Maestro Oogway al lado de un lago, él me mostró usted, el ahorro de China, y que yo sepa, por la segunda vez y de nuevo fue superviviente - sonrió al hijo.

Shifu estaba con una ceja levantada y una pata en la barbilla. "Ahora entiendo donde el Maestro Oogway pasaba y tardaba, y también sé para qué", pensó sonriendo para sí.

- Así que fue a buscarme?

- Sí, yo fue, usted y su madre fueron, son y siempre seran lo más preciado en mi vida y nunca renuncié a tenerte conmigo otra vez. Y ahora mi sueño se ha hecho realidad.

Después del almuerzo, Jing-Quo era mostrar cada una de las habitaciones.

* * *

Hui Nuan estaba en su cabina, acostado, ni salía de ahí.

En sus patas, sostenía a una pintura. Él estaba allí vestido de rojo y oro con una tigresa de bengala que llevaba un q'pao rojo. Ella sostenía un cachorro en sus brazos que llevaba verde y oro y junto a ellos, el hermano de esa hembra adulta que llevaba un chaleco y unos pantalones azules. Nunca olvidó que su nombre era Yi Jie, y su hermano Yun. Él eligió el nombre del bebé, qué sintió al ver los distintos cuadros de este tipo, no tenía precio, no tenía igual. Fue un verdadero torbellino de sentimientos que le recordaba la felicidad que tenía en sus garras, la felicidad de ser padre y tener a alguien que había elegido para recibir junto a él este tamaño regalo que es construir una familia. Echaba de menos a eso, el hermano de su esposa al irritar la pareja y los sonidos que el bebé hacía, a su bebé.

Lo que sentía por Akame era diferente de su por esposa. Por ambas lloraba, pero sólo una de ellas ha dedicado su vida a él, aun que ese tiempo hubiera sido breve. Sólo una dedicó verdadero amor a él.

Junto con todo esto, la ira y la imagen de su Yi Jie huir con su hermano y el bebé en medio de un incendio, Hui Nuan les pidieron que correr por sus vidas. Después de eso, hay más noticias de cualquiera de los tres y creía que habían sido asesinados y el odio se apoderó de su ser.

"Eso... aah! Tenía que empezar a utilizar el idiota de mi hermano, que tenía que creer que su plan de paz iba a funcionar!" Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama y dejando la pintura y apretando los puños, llenos de rencor. Él seguirá tomando venganza, terminar lo que empezó. Jamás perdonaría a aquellos que pensaba que eran los culpables de la muerte de su hija.

* * *

******Todos los platos que he puesto (más allá de lo que ya sabe) son típicos de China.**

**Shari - arroz sazonado.**  
**Chun Juan - rollo de primavera.**  
**Yang Zhou Chao Fan - arroz frito al estilo Yang Zhou (cocinero de la antigua China).**

**MoGun lugar (se habla "MoGuan"), donde entrena el arte sagrada de kung fu.**

**Nombres:**  
**Yi Jie: Feliz y Pura.**  
**Yun: Nubes.**  
**Lin: Hermoso Jade.**

**He exagerado mucho? Pueden decir jaja me dejen saber que piensan del capítulo, de la fic en general.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y hasta luego. o/**


End file.
